Changed
by XxLivingInMyOwnWorldxX
Summary: The fight has just ended and Edward tells Bella about Jacob. Bella runs to him but everything changes...  Rated M just in case
1. Preface

"Edward! Edward!" His eyes focused on me, and with obvious effort, he pulled his clenched teeth apart.

"It's okay. We're going to be fine. It's-" He broke off and winched again.

"What's happening?" I cried out while Seth howled in anguish.

"We're fine. We're going to be okay," Edward gasped. "Sam-help him-"  
And I realized in that instant, when he said Sam's name, that he was not speaking of himself and Seth. No unseen force was attacking them. This time,  
the crisis was not here.

He was using the pack plural. In that moment I got a burst of adrenaline and ran to the clearing where the fight was held. I ran through the trees and the smoke, determained to get to Jake.

I pushed past the circle of people, and what I saw stopped me in me tracks.

"No! No! This couldn't have happened!" I yelled. Jake was lying there broken and writhing in pain.

This is all my fault. This is all my fault. I chanted that over and over again in my head.

I was getting really angry at myself and this burning pain was in my muscles.

Suddenly, I screamed out in terrifying, anguished pain.

I felt like my bones were shifting into something bigger. I heard a ripping noise and looked down. I had snow white paws!

I looked up at the bewildered faces of the Cullens and the pack. I didn't think, I just ran. I ran into the forest, not looking back.


	2. Wolf

**Why is this happening to me? I should not be a wolf! I'm not part of the tribe!**

**Suddenly it felt like I wasn't alone.**

**That's when I heard voices inside my head.**

"**What's going on?"**

**That was Embry I think.**

"**Why is leech-lover a wolf!"**

**I wasn't for sure who that was, but I have a feeling it could have been a very agitated Paul.**

"**Great, another girl!"**

**That was Quil being sarcastic.**

"**Welcome to the pack, Bella."**

**That was Seth of course; always the nice one.**

"**EVERYONE BE QUIET!"**

**That was Sam.**

**Everyone was quiet after Sam gave the alpha command. It didn't seem to have any effect on me though. I just kept running. Not saying anything.**

"**Bella, stop."**

**Sam said calmly but firmly.**

**Again, it had no effect on me. I ran faster.**

"**Why doesn't it affect her?"**

**That was Embry.**

"**I don't know, but it's freaky!"**

**That would be Quil again.**

**I got tired of them talking like I wasn't here so I spoke up.**

"**Can you all stop talking about me like I can't hear you? It's rather annoying. As for your questions I have no idea why I am a wolf and I don't know why Sam's alpha commands don't affect me."**

**I told them firmly.**

"**Bella you need to just calm down and phase back."**

**Sam said reassuringly.**

"**Well how am I supposed to do that?"**

**I shrieked in annoyance.**

"**Just think human thoughts."**

**Sam replied.**

"**Okay, I can try."**

**I responded.**

"**Oh, and Bella?"**

**Sam started.**

"**Yes, Sam?"**

**I replied.**

"**When you phase back don't move. Okay?"**

**Sam said warningly.**

"**Yeah, sure."**

**I responded.**

**I started thinking human thoughts. I thought of school, time spent with Renee, times with Charlie, and then I felt like I was shifting. I was in my human form again on my hands and knees. I stood up and realized I was naked.**

"**What the-" I started to yell but I heard ruffling in the trees and looked up.**

**Sam was walking out of the forest with a dress and his hand over his eyes. I was thankful for that.**

"**Here you go Bella. Get changed and we'll walk back to mine and Emily's house." Sam said with his hand still covering his eyes and his other one outstretched with the dress in it.**

**I took the dress and thanked him. I quickly put it on. It looked nice and fitted well. It was a white sundress with ruffles around the sleeves. Not something I would usually wear but it'll do.**

"**You can look now Sam." I told him.**

**He took he hands off his eyes and look at me.**

"**Is that okay?" He asked referring to the dress.**

"**It's fine." I said and gave him a small smile.**

"**Okay, let's go."**

**We started walking and that's when I noticed how close we were to La Push. I must have run far.**

**We walked in awkward silence for about ten minutes till we got to Sam and Emily's.**

**We walked in and I was met by a lot of stares.**

**Okay, I know that Bella probably should have been more freaked out but she has been around the pack and the Cullen's long enough not to freak out. At least that is what I think. Tell me what you think and review! Also tell me who you think Bella should end up with! Thanks~ Andrea**


	3. Welcome

Sam walked past me to go to Emily. He kissed, like he always does. While I just stood at the door. It was never this awkward when I came over before. Maybe because I wasn t a wolf then. Only Quil and Seth were here, well besides Sam, Emily, and I.

It s been five minutes and their still just staring at me. Finally Emily moves to give me a hug, I hug her back.

She whispers in my ear, Welcome to the pack Bella.

I whisper back a simple, Thanks

That gets everyone moving.

Seth yells a, Welcome Bella!

I nod my head thanks.

Quil yells, You re more of a freak than we thought Bella!

That gets Emily to smack head on the head. Probably hurting her hand.

I roll my eyes using Jake s signature, Sure, sure

Wait a second.

JAKE!

I look at Sam then quickly say, "Where's Jacob!"

Okay, maybe I said that a little to loud.

"Calm down Bella" Sam says, "He's at his house. Doctor Cullen is there bandageing him up."

"I'm going to go see him." I said then ran out the door.

I ran all the way to Jake's, which wasn't that far. I had to keep myself in human form. It wasn't to hard.

I felt someone grab me around the waist and screamed.

"Bella, it's just me!" The familar voice of Quil shouted.

"Let me go!" I shouted. He instanly dropped me and I fell on my butt.

"Owww! I didn't mean like that!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Quil said while helping me up. I dusted my bottom and legs off. Then I turn around facing Quil.

"Why did you do that anyway?" I ask calmly but slightly irrated.

"Because Sam said to get you because you can't go to Jacob's house." Quil said. He looked slightly nervous.

"Why would Sam say that?" I sheirked in frustration.

"Because you are a young werewolf and you might phase and hurt somebody." Quil said quickly trying not to make me more mad i'm guessing.

"Well I can control myself!" I shouted shaking. Dang it!

"You're not showing control now Bella." Quil said shyly, "Just come back to Sam's. Maybe you can see Jake latter.

I had to agree with him on that. I certainly wasn't showing control. I also didn't want to hurt Jake more.

"Alright" I sighed.

Soon we arrived back at Sam's. Quil walks and I walk in after him. Only Seth is in the kitchen and him seems to be listening intantly to something.

"H-" Quil was about to shout but Seth jumped up and slammed his hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh listen" He whispered then pointed down the hall to Sam and Emily's room. I assumed their in there.

So we sat and did just that, listened.

"It makes no sence. Two people that aren't supposed to be part of the tribe phased." Sam's voice said.

"I know honey." Emily's voice said.

"Well maybe we can just go on with never know. Embry seems to be fine with it." Sam said.

Oh no! I was not going to go through the rest of my life, or even this month, without knowing who are my real parents and I know it's hurting Embry too!

I stormed back there and slammed the door open.

"No Sam! We are going to find out who our parents are! It's not fair to me or Embry! If you can't see how much it's hurting Embry than you must be blind!" I yelled. I was shaking again.

"Bella! Get out of the house now!" Sam yelled! Again, it had no affect on me. But I still got out of the house because I didn't want to hurt anyone or brake anything.

Once I was out of the house I phased and so did Sam.

'Sam i'm going to find out who my real parents are!' I yelled in my head while growling.

'I understand that you want to find out who they are but it could cause problems for the rest of the pack' Sam thought back.

'Oh freaking well! It isn't fair to me and Embry! Embry has already waited long enough!' I screamed back.

'Fine! We'll figure it out!' Sam thought, yelled back in his head. _

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in so long. My computer has been broken and still isn't fully fixed.  
This chapter isn't the best. I'm kinda dissapointed in it. Please tell me what you think and review!


	4. Jacob

Sorry it s been so long since updating. Andrea was writing this story with me but she has given me her account and I am fully taking over this story. From the lack of reviews I m guessing this story isn t very good. I m going to finish it anyway though.  
Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. -

Bella POV

Good I thought back.

Just phase back Sam said with a sigh.

I ran behind a bush and phased. Shit! I don t have any clothes.

Uh, Sam. I called out uncomfortably.

Yeah? He answered from what sounding like across the yard.

I, uh, I have no clothes. I said embarrassingly.

Oh, yeah, right. Well I ll run inside and bring some back out for you Sam said.

Thanks I replied.

I waited for Sam to return.

I m glad that Sam agreed that me and Embry both need to know who our parents are. My possibilities is Quil or Jake. His are Quil, Jake or Sam. It s weird to think I might not have one, but two brothers I don t know about.

Bella! Sam called out.

Here! I shouted back.

Next second a dress landed on my head.

Thanks. I say.

No problem. Then I heard what sounded like him walking away.

The dress was light blue and it went down to mid thigh. It had ruffle arms and yellow flowers around the bottom. I slipped it over my head and went inside.

Paul and Jared were now here along with Seth, Quil, Emily, Sam and myself.

Jacob has been asking for you, Bella. Jared told me.

Okay. I tried to go over there but I m not aloud to. I said while glaring at Sam.

Bella, it s for Jacob s safety. We talked about this. Sam said calmly, ignoring my glare.

Yeah, yeah. I know. I sighed out But can I please go see him if you re outside? I pleaded.

I don t know.. Sam said unsure.

Come on Sam. If we re outside she should be fine to see him. Quil butted in.

Sam, sorry to say, but I have to agree with them on this one. Paul, surprisingly, said.

I looked at Sam hopefully.

Fine. But we all have to be on alert while Bella is talking to Jacob. Sam said.

Hello, I am right here. I said because Sam was talking like I wasn t here.

Right, sorry. Paul, where s Brady, Collin, and Leah? Sam questioned.

Collin and Brady had to go home and Leah is with Jacob. Paul answered.

Okay and what about Embry? Sam asked.

He s also with Jake. Jared answered.

Oh, okay. Well lets head over there. Sam said Bella come in the car with me, Emily and Seth. Jared, Paul and Quil run there. Sam ordered, nicely though.

I am so happy I get to see Jake! I m not going to lose control. I know I won t. I m stronger than that.

We arrived and I jumped out of the car and ran up to his house. Carlisle was on the front porch talking with Billy. They both turned and looked at me.

Hi, I m just going to go see Jake. I mumbled.

Bella, can you come by our house as soon as you can? I think we all need to talk. Carlisle said. By we I m assuming he means him, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and myself.

Yeah, sure, okay. I said weirdly.

Great, see you than. Carlisle nodded at Billy then got in his car and drove away.

I just walked past Billy and into the house to Jake s room. I halted outside his door and knocked.

Come in. Jake s voice called.

I walked in slowly and looked up at him. Tears came to my eyes at the sight of him.

Oh, Jake. I said tearfully.

I m fine Bella. I m almost healed up. In a couple weeks I ll be good as new. He said surely.

This is all my fault. I cried.

Shh Bella. No it s not. This isn t your fault at all. Come here. Jake said and patted the bed next to him.

No, no. I don t want to hurt you anymore than I already have. I sobbed.

Bella get your butt over here. You won t hurt me.

Slowly I walked over and laid down next to him.

Are you okay? I asked.

Yeah Bells, I m fine. So you turned in to a werewolf, huh? He asked carefully.

Yeah I did. I replied.

Wow. Two people that aren t supposed to be part of the tribe phased. Two girls phased. And four wolves imprinted when it was supposed to be a rare thing. What next? Is Jerry from down the street going to turn into a lion? I mean come on. Jake said flabbergasted. (I love that word lol)

I know Jake, I know. But Sam said that we re going to finally try and figure out who Embry s dad is and then who my dad is. I said excited.

Really? Wow, I never thought this day would come. I mean I know that it has been hurting Embry not knowing but I never thought Sam would actually let us try and find out. Jake send shocked.

Yeah. I said simply.

Bella, about the kiss. I really love you. Do you love me back? Jake asked warily.

Oh no. Do I love Jacob? Did I just kiss him so he would come back alive? Do I have feelings for him at all? I lay there for a few minutes just thinking. Finally I answered him.

Jake, I sighed I do love you but not as a lover. You re more like my brother. Please understand. I begged him.

I understand. If that s what you want I m not going to push you. I ll just have to deal with it on my own. He sighed miserably.

Thank you. I gently and very carefully hugged him. I m just going to go now and let you get some rest. I said quietly while getting up.

Okay Bella. Good night. I ll see you tomorrow? He questioned.

Good night. Yeah I ll see you tomorrow. I responded.

I caught him smiling at me sadly right before I shut the door.

I walked to the front porch where everyone was.

So it went well? Billy wondered.

Yeah. I said and looked up.

I did not meet Billy s eyes when I looked up. No, I meet the most beautiful pair of brown eyes in the world. Suddenly the world shifted. All the strings that held me down to Earth were snipped away and in their place was one giant metal cord tying me down to this person that kept me on Earth, the only person who seemed to matter.

I looked to see the owner of the eyes. Who I saw shocked me.  
-

Cliffy! I hope you liked it and please review and tell me if you did or not.

Also please review and tell me who you want it to be, here are your choices-

Embry Leah Seth

I am sorry for all the errors, it's my computer messing up.  
I'm hopefully going to have a new one with in a month 


	5. Imprinted

Hey, I m so sorry I haven t updated lately. My computer barely works and only works when it wants to. Please forgive me. I ll try to update as much as I can.

I also apologize for all the punctuation errors. Again that is my computers fault. Well probably not all of them but most of them.

Big thanks to all the people that added me to their favorite stories, story alert and author alert. Also thanks to my two reviewers; QueenVamp and sissam93. :)  
-

Bella POV

Embry.

I was looking into the eyes of Embry Call.

I was shocked to say the least but it just felt so...right. He was my imprint and that s all that matters.

Holy shit. I heard Paul mumble.

Holy shit is right! Embry and Bella just imprinted on each other! Jacob and Edward are going to be pissed! Quil yelled obnoxiously.

Shut up! Sam ordered them.

All the while me and Embry just continued to stare at each other.

Great! This is just great! Little Miss. Ruineveryoneslive girl has to go and screw up our lives more!

With Leah s statement Embry turned and glared at her with a murderous look. The saying If looks could kill crossed through my head. If that saying were true Leah would surely be dead right now.

Don t you ever say anything mean or rude to Bella, Leah! You have no right! Yelled a very angry Embry.

I walked over and put my hand on his arm to try and calm him down. An electric jolt shot through me and by how he jumped I m guessing he felt it to. He stopped shaking but still looked mad.

Embry, honey, calm down. It s okay. I m fine. I said in attempt to calm him down completely. Which it worked.

Ugh! Leah screamed in frustration and stalked off.

I looked down sadly. I didn t mean to make her mad.

No, Bella. It s not your fault. Leah s just got her panties in a knot. Jared told me.

Yeah, I guess so. I said although I didn t really believe him.

I m just going to go. I m supposed to be staying the night at the Cullens. That s what Charlie thinks at least. Can I borrow someones cell phone? I stated then asked quietly.

Sure Bella. Embry said and handed me his phone.

Wait Bella. I think it s best if you stay here tonight because..well you just phased and all. Sam said.

Sam, it s okay. You heard Carlisle, he wants me over anyway. I shortly said then started dialing Carlisle s number. I didn t want to see Edward yet.

Hello? Carlisle s voice came over phone.

Carlisle it s Bella. Can you pick me up at the treaty line and take me back to your house so we can have a meeting or whatever, please? I asked as nice as I could.

Yeah, or course, I ll meet you there in fifteen minutes, is that okay? He asked.

Yeah, that s fine. Thanks, see you in a few minutes. I replied.

Okay, bye. He answered then hung up.

I handed Embry his phone back and turned to face the guys.

I ll see you tomorrow I guess. If anything happens with Jacob call Carlisle and ask to speak with me please. Sam you know the number?

Yeah, Bella. But I- Sam started but I cut him off.

No Sam, I m going over there I ll see you tomorrow, bye. Okay, that might have been a little rude but I m not in the mood to argue.

I gave a small waved to the rest of them and they waved back.

See you tomorrow Bella! Seth shouted to loudly.

See ya tomorrow Seth. I murmured back.

I started walking down the road and not a minute later I heard someone running to catch up with me.

Bella, Embry said when he caught up with me, Let me walk with you.

Okay, but we got to get there in five minutes. I said.

I ll race you. I chuckled but agreed.

On your mark, get set, go! I started us and we were off.

Embry was in the lead by about six or seven feet. I started pushing my legs as fast as they would carry me and soon matched his speed.

We were neck to neck and about ten feet away from the treaty line. I mustered up all my speed and raced past him to the finish line . He made it there seconds after me.

Haha! I win! I did a little victory dance. I know, kind of childish, but who cares?

That you did. I ll get you next time though. Embry declared.

Sure you will, sure you will. Just then Carlisle s black mercedes pulled up.

I got to go. I gave Embry a hug and turned around to get into the car.

Bye Bella, see you tomorrow. Embry told me softly.

I simply waved through the wind shield.

We drove to the Cullen s in awkward silence. After what seemed like hours we were pulling into the Cullen s garage.

I walked into the house and towards the living room with Carlisle behind.

I took a deep breath. What a bad idea that was. A sickly sweet scent assaulted by nose and my instincts immediately kicked in.

They were telling me I was in danger. That I had to phase and kill these vampires before they killed me.

I fought hard to push those instincts down but managed to do it. I continued to walk through the house until I got to the living room where everyone was.

Carlisle walked passed be to go sit on the love seat with Esme. Emmett was sitting in the chair with Rosalie on his lap. Alice, Jasper and Edward were all sitting in the sofa. I sat in the remaining chair. They were all staring at me.

It seems there are some things we need to discuss. Carlisle said rather professionaly.  
-

Taadaa! There s the fifth chapter. It s not to good though.  
Please review and tell me what you think! Please?  
Okay I went over this chapter and everything is good. But it seems when I post the chapters things mess up. So sorry for that. 


	6. Third Family

Okay , I have bad news. I wont be getting a new computer for a little over three months.  
So sorry to say there will continue to be punctuation errors.  
_

Bella POV

I sat there awkwardly fidgeting in my seat waiting for someone to say something.

"Bella, would you like to explain why and how you are a wolf?" Esme asked in a kind voice.

"Um...well...I dont really know..." I said. Which is true.  
I don't know how or why I am a wolf. Not yet anyway.

"Hmm..You arent part of the tribe...?" Carlise said with question in his voice.

"Well we-" I was cut of by Emmett.

"We?"

"Me and the pack I mean. We dont know why or how I think that Charlie and Renee might not be my real parents."  
Gasps filled the room coming from everyone but Carlise, Rosalie and Jasper.

"What do you mean they might not be your real parents?" Edward asked incredulously.

I avoided meeting his eyes and instead looked at the floor.

"I mean just what I said, Edward." I said quietly.

"Dont worry Bella. You dont have to join the pack. I still love you. No matter what." Edward said lovingly.

"What? How can you love that mutt?" Rosalie yelled outraged.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! She is not a mutt! And remember your manners." Esme chided her.

I was radiating guilt right now and Jasper stared at me questionably.

"Bella, why do you feel guilty?" Jasper just had to bring it up!

"Um..well...I..." I stuttered out.

"Its okay Bella. You can tell us." Alice said gently.

"..." I said so quickly but I do they could understand me.

They stared at me in shock. All of them. Even Rosalie.

"Say something." I whispered.

I looked up and saw Edward. He looked he would be crying if he could.  
He body was shaking with dry sobs.

"Oh, Edward. Im sorry." I said sadly. Even though he wasnt my mate or imprint I still loved him. Just not in a romantic way anymore.

Edward wasnt the only one dry sobbing though. Alice and Esme were also.  
Even Emmett and Carlise looked like they were holding it in.

"Does this mean you wont be over anymore?" Jasper asked. He even seemed sad by this.  
It might just mean everyones emotions effecting him though.

"I dont know." I spoke softly.

"But...but...but...NO!" Alice shouted.

I looked up at her shocked. She had this fierce look in her eye though she was still dry sobbing.

"You are my sister. Emmetts sister. Rosalies and Jaspers too. Your Calise and Esmes daughter...  
And your Edwards mate." Alice said strongly but she had uncertainty in her voice.

I shook my head sadly.

"I cant be Edwards mate, Alice. I...I dont love him in a romantic way anymore." I said staring at the floor.

"Well...you can still be my sister right?" Alice practically begged.

"Why! Why do you all want her in our family? ALL she has done is put us in danger!  
And now she is just going to go off with the dogs and forget about us!" Rosalie screamed.

I had enough of her. I stood up.

"Rosalie shut up! All you have done since I met you is glare at me and hate me!  
And because what? Because I can age and you cant? Well I cant even do that now unless I get my phasing under control!  
Or because I can have kids? Get over it! If I could some how take away my ability to have kids and give it to you I would! But I can't. So stop hating me for it!" I yelled at her.

Okay, that was mean but she has been nothing but nasty to me.

The Cullens sat there gaping at me. I sat down uncomfortably.

"You...you would do that for me?" Rosalie asked disbelievingly.

"Of course I would. Even though you hate me I still think of you as a sister and would do anything for you.  
Just like I would do anything for my other sister Alice. Or my parents Carlise and Esme. Or my brothers Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."  
As I said this I looked into the eyes of the person, well vampire, I was talking about.

I held Edwards gaze the longest.

"Brother?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward. I would like for you to be my brother. I understand if you cant though."  
I answered.

He just sat there for a few minutes. I was starting to worry when a big grin spread across and he nodded.  
I smiled back at him. My smile just as big as his.

I looked towards Emmett. He had a goofy grin on his face. '  
He ran over to me and picked me up in the biggest bear hug ever.  
I pushed him off and he looked hurt.

I dropped to the floor and tried to calm down. I was breathing heavely and blinking rapidly.  
It probably looked like I was hyperventilating. But I was really just trying to get a hold of my instincts.  
Not like I would be able to hurt any of them. Seven against one. It's better if I just calm down. I told myself over and over. I could hear them talking but tryed to ignore it.

"What? What did I do? I didnt mean to!" I heard Emmett say.

"Its...okay...just...back away." I panted out.

It took me a few minutes or maybe longer but finally I calmed down and stood up.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" Esme asked concerned.

"Yeah, sorry about that. When Emmett hugged me my instincts kicked in. I didnt mean to freak out like that.  
Sorry." I said apologetically.

"No, no. Its fine Dear." Esme replied.

"Yeah Bella. It was my fault." Emmett said scratching the back of his and looking like a defeated kid who got caught trying to get a cookie out of the cookie jar.

I giggled. "Its okay Emmy."

"Emmy? Emmy? Hey! Dont call me Emmy." He pouted.

"And why not?" I asked tapping my foot.

"Well because...because...I said so." He said proudly.

"Whatever you say...Emmy." By now the whole family was holding in their laughter at our childish teasing.

"Fine...Belly." Emmett said smugly.

I didn't have a come back to that so I stuck my tongue out at him and he did it right back.  
Nobody could hold it in any long and we all burst out laughing.

"I'm going to go home." I said once we all calmed down.

"No! Bella you are supposed to be staying here tonight, remember?" Alice said.

"Oh yeah. Well I'm going to go up to..." I was at a loss for words. I cant stay in Edwards room anymore.

"Bella, why dont we have a movie night? We all can stay down here tonight and watch movies. Until you fall asleep."  
Alice suggested.

"Sure." I said.

A few minutes later there were blankets and pillows spread across the floor.

I layed with my head on Edwards lap and my feet on Emmetts.

"Hey! I dont want your feet on me!" Emmett pouted.

"To bad." I said simply.

I was still fighting my instincts but it was easier. Like my wolf side of me knew they would never hurt me.  
It knew they were my third family.

I couldnt help but think as I drifted to sleep that maybe, just maybe, everything will be fine.  
_

Okay this chapter was long but Im not sure if it was any good. Please review and tell me what you think. Again, Im sorry for the punctuation errors. 


	7. Edward

Hey, everyone! I am so sorry I havent updated in forever. Today I looked at how longed it was since I last update and I was truely shocked. Please remember to vote the poll on my profile. Im trying to find some good books to read.I want fantasy/fiction books, suggestions please.  
Ive obviously read the Twilight Saga, also have also read the Harry Potter and House of Night books.  
I think those are the only fantasy/fiction books I have read or at least can think of at the moment. So please give me some suggestions on books, thanks!

EDWARD POV

I was pacing back and forth in the living room. Im so confused and fustrated. It just doesnt make any sence. Why would my Bella turn into a mutt?  
I cant think straight right now. My mind is racing 10 thousand miles a minute and even my vampire brain cant keep up with my jumbled thoughts.  
So I focused on the thoughts of my family.

Emmett- Holy Shit! Bella, a werewolf! What the fuck?

Classic Emmett thoughts.

Alice- Why didnt I see this? I should have saw this! Oh, wait never mind. I forgot I cant see the werewolves. Why did they have to be my only weakness?

I couldnt agree with Alice more on that.

Esme-Oh dear. I hope she is okay. I hope this wont affect her and Edwards relationship.

Thats Esme for you. Always worrying about others. Though, I had to agree with her. I hope this doesnt effect mine and Bellas relationship either.  
I mean, it cant can it? We are mates for crying out loud.

Carlisle- This isnt right. From what I have learned about the wolves you have to be apart of the tribe to phase. Bella isnt part of the tribe. So how did she phase?  
It just doesnt add up.

Carlisle always has had the most logical thoughts.

Jasper- Oh my Carlisle! This cant happen. I mean..well it just cant! Sheesh I sound like Alice.

Oh Jasper. Even though he is her mate he spends way to much time with her.

Rosalie-Ugh, my hair is a mess.

Of course. She is worrying about her hair like always. If not hair then its nails or cloths.

"When will Bella be here?" Emmett asked impatiently.

Just then Carlisle got a call.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Carlisle its Bella. Can you come pick me up at the treaty line and take me back to your house so we can have a meeting or whatever, please?" We all clearly heard Bellas voice on the other end of the phone.  
It sounded like she was trying hard to keep her voice in check.

"Yeah, of course, Ill meet you there in fifteen minutes, is that okay?" Carlisle replied.

"Yeah thats fine. Ill see you in a few minutes." Bella answered.

"Okay, bye." Carlisle then hung up.

"Well you all heard the conversation. I will be back in a few with Bella. Try to calm down." He threw a pointed glance at me and I slightly nodded my head.

Twenty minutes later they still werent back.

"Edward sit down and calm down they will be here in five minutes." Alice ordered me.

I walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Um Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"You should probably come sit over here next to me. Bella isnt going to be comfortable with sitting next to any of us yet." Alice replied.

"Oh okay." I said and went and sat by Alice.

Emmett was sitting in one chair with Rosalie on his lap. Esme was sitting on the loveseat by herself but I assume Carlisle will sit next to her when he gets back That leaves the last of the two chairs left for Bella.

Not two minutes later Carlisle and, like I thought, sat on the love seat with Esme. Soon following was my Bella. She looked different.  
She was taller and her features were more defined. She still looked as beautiful as ever though.

"Well, it seems there are some things we need to discuss." Carlisle said.

Bella was awkwardly moving in her seat. I shot Esme a glance telling her with my eyes to say something.

"Bella, would you like to explain why and how you are a wolf?" Esme asked kindly.

Yes, thats a good place to start.

"Um...Well...I dont really know..." Bella answered.

"Hmm...you aren't part of the tribe...?" Carlisle asked.

"Well we-" She was cut off by Emmett.

"We?"

Sometimes Emmett can be stupid. I mean its not that hard to figure out by 'we' she means herself and the other wolves.

"Me and the pack I mean. We dont know why or how. But I think that Charlie and Renee might not be my real parents." We all gasped after Bella said that.

That can not be true. It just cant.

"What do you mean they might not be your real parents?" I asked.

"I mean just that, Edward." She said quietly.

She would not meet my eyes. I felt the need to reasure her that I still love her.

"Do not worry Bella. You do not have to join the pack. I still love you. No matter what." I said with love in my voice.

"What? How can you love that mutt?" Rosalie yelled.

Oh she did not just call my Bella a mutt. I was about to yell right back but Esme beat me to it.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! She is not a mutt! And remember your manners." Esme chided her.

"Bella, why do you feel guilty.? Jasper asked.

Why would she be guitly? She has no reason for it.

"Um..well...I..." She stuttered.

I was about to say that she doesnt have to tell us right now and just ask her later when the rest of the family cant hear but Alice said something instead.

"It's okay Bella. You can tell us."

"I imprinted on Embry Call." Bella said so quickly but our vampire ears still caught it.

We all sat there shocked and staring at her. That is when the pain hit. It felt like my frozen heart was breaking.  
Being smashed into little peices. Imagine that pain but a billion times worse. I could not help it. I dry sobbed.

"Say something." Bella whispered.

I couldnt though. My life, my love has imprinted on someone else. I could not hear what anyone was saying. I wasnt really aware of anything right now.  
But the pain. I knew that she would leave me one day. I am not good enough for her. I am just a cold heartless monster. Nothing is good about me.

The next thing I was aware of was Bella saying,

"Rosalie shut up! All you have done since I met you is glare at me and hate me! And because what? I can age and you cant? Well I cant even do that now unless I get my phasing under control! Or because I can have kids? Get over it! If I could some how take away my ability to have kids and give it to you I would!But I cant! So stop hating me for it." Bella finished her rant and sat down.

We all sat there gaping at her.

"You...you would do that for me?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"Of course I would. Even thought you hate me I still think of you as a sister and would do anything for you. Just like I would do anything for my other sister Alice. Or my parents Carlisle and Esme. Or brothers Emmett, Jasper and Edward."  
As she looked into my eyes and held my gaze I felt as if I was going to cry.

I do not want to be her brother. I want to be her mate, her love.

"Brother?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes Edward. I would like for you to be my brother. I understand if you cant though." Bella answered.

I dont want be her brother. Though it is better to have her in my life at least as a sibing than not at all.  
I wish it could be different but I know it cant so I plastered a big grin on my face and nodded.

She smiled just as big back. God her smile is beautiful. No Edward! She is your sister now. You got to stop thinking about her like that.  
This is going to be harder than I thought.

Emmett ran over and gave her a hug but she pushed him off and dropped to the floor hyperventilating.  
I just stood there looking like an idiot because I had no idea what to do.

Emmett said he did not mean to do anything but Bella just replied saying to back away. So we all backed away and waited.

Emmett- Shit! I didnt mean to! Oh no. His thoughts were really guilty.

Bella finally got up and Esme asked if she was okay.

Emmett said sorry looked like a little kid who got caught drawing on the wall.

Bella giggled and said "It is okay Emmy."

"Emmy? Emmy? Hey! Dont call me Emmy." He pouted.

"And why not?" Bella asked tapping her foot.

And then they got into a childish teasing war. We all burst out laughing at there sillyness.

Maybe this wont be so hard. It actually kinda feels...good not being with her anymore. It felt like I dont really know how to explain it.  
It felt like now I can start looking for my real soul mate. Like she was somewhere out there.

I looked up from my thoughts and saw that the living room at blankets and pillows every where. I threw a confused glance at Alice and she answered me in her mind.

Alice-Movie night.

Oh. I sat down on the couch next to Emmett and Bella came and laid her head on my lap and her feet on Emmetts.  
Emmett complained but Bella did not care. Soon she was asleep anyway.

I was using all my strength not to play with her hair or kiss her head. I could still do that though, right? Brothers can play with their sisters hair or give them a kiss on the head, cant they?

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me.

"What?"

"Dude, how can you just sit there with her like that?" Emmett asked questionably.

"Because it is what she wants." I responded.

"I'm sorry Edward." Alice said.

"FOr what?"

"For this. I should have saw it and-" I cut her off,

"No, Alice. You can not see the wolves. There is no way you could have known."

"Still..."

"It is okay Alice. If this is what she wants than I will be just a brother to her,"

"It is not going to be easy though." I added as an after thought.

"Edward, I'm sorry I was so mean to you and Bella about your relationship. It really was not any of my buisness. And Bella was right. I should not have held the grudge over her because she was human. Even though she was going to give it all away to be a vampire. That was her choice not mine and I had no right to be mad at her about it."  
Rosalie said.

I was shocked. That was the best apology has has ever given anyone.

"Thank you Rose. You are right. You did not have the right to be mean to Bella about HER choice. Though I probably don't really have the right to be talking either. I also was against Bella becoming like us even though it was her choice. Maybe if I would've changed her when we got back form Italy none of this would be happening." I sighed.

Then Jasper spoke, "Well maybe it was a good thing you didn't change her. If she is a wolf and you bit her wouldnt she have died? Because our venom is poison to them."

"Maybe. But that does not explain James. James bit her and she started the change. She wasn't dying." I stated.

"I have a theory." Carlisle said walking down the stairs.


	8. Theory

Hey! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, favorite story/author, and author/story alerts! _

EDWARD POV-

"Care to share?" I said at the same time Emmett shouted,

"Tell us already!"

"That boy has no manners at times." Rosalie said after she hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow! Rosie baby what was that for?" Emmett whined.

"Used your manners. Stop being so rude." She chided.

It was kind of funny to watch Rosalie treat Emmett, her mate, like he is her child.

"Yes, Ma'am." Emmett said sadly.

Oh wow.

"Whipped." Jasper breathed out.

I snickered.

"Who are you calling whipped Jasper? Because, last time I checked, you're whipped like whip cream yourself." I said matter of factly.

"I am not!" Jasper said back as if that was the best comeback ever.

"Really?" I questioned and shot Alice a glance.

"Jasper?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

"You're going shopping with me next weekend." She ordered.

"What...but..I...fine." Jasper sighed in defeat.

"Now what were you saying Jasper?" I teased.

"Oh shut up." He pouted.

"Oh boys. You're all whipped. Now shush and let your father speak." Esme directed.

"Yes Ma'am." Jasper, Emmett and I chorused.

"Carlisle." Esme motioned for him to explain his theory.

"It's not a very good theory because there really isn't a logical explanation for all this. Or at least not that we have found. But anyways, I think that when Bella was bitten by James and she said that her wrist was burning maybe she really was dying. And I don't mean in the sence that she was turing into one of us, I mean maybe she was really dying. We don't know how it feels to the wolves to be bitten. Maybe it does look and feel like they are going through the change until it reachs the heart then instead of becoming like us they die. We could ask the wolves what it feels like but they wouldn't know either because any wolf that has ever been bitten is dead now. Except Bella of course." He finished.

Hmm. That is a good theory. He is right though, none of us, not even the wolves know what it feels like to be bitten by a vampire. Well I mean we do obvisiously but we don't know what it feels like to the wolves. But how do we know that if the wolf hasn't become a wolf let that our vemon kills them and doesn't make them turn into a vampire. I decided to share my thoughts,

"But Carlisle, what if a person, let's call him Jim, what if Jim was supposed to turn into a wolf but hasn't yet. How do we know that our venom would kill him and not turn him?"

"Well we don't. But say Jim was bitten before he turned into a wolf and did make the change. We wouldn't be able to find anyone that has actually gone through that.  
Because either they're dead or a vampire. If they are dead there is no way we'll ever know. And I have meet most of the vampires in the world and none of their stories are like that. But if their story was like that they wouldn't know because they would not have had known that they were going to turn into a wolf." He made a good point.

"Oh, yeah. True." I mumbled.

"Trust Bella to be the one to have this happen to." Emmett said jokingly.

"Not like she chose this Emmett." Alice said.

"I know she didn't Alice. I was joking." Emmett replied.

"I know you were joking." Alice retorted.

"Then why did you say 'not like she chose this Emmett' if you knew that I was joking?" Emmett asked.

"Oh my Carlisle just drop it already." Alice sighed annoyed.

"Oh my Carlisle?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice has taken to saying 'Oh my Carlisle' because she doesn't believe we have a God and you're the closest thing to God we know." I told him.

"But that doesn't make sence. Alice, how am I like God?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Well since you changed most of us and saved most of us then you are like God."

"But I didn't change you Alice. So why would you call me God?"

"Because you still saved them."

"Okay..."

Well I'm not sure changing us is really saving us. I mean I am grateful that Carlisle changed me but, I don't know. I'm just confused.

"What time is it...?" We all looked towards Bella.  
_

One person complaned about there being no Bella and Embry interaction even though this is an Bella and Embry story. I want to apologize for that. Sorry if this story is moving slow. I am a first time writer. I promise that next chapter will have some Bella and Embry in it.

If a zombie invasion accured would you survive? I think I would. At least for a year or so. Review!  



	9. Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

I woke up and looked around remembering the events of last night. Oh crap, what time is it?

I looked around the room trying to find a clock but my eyes landed on the Cullen's talking in hushed voices.

"What time is it?"I asked interrupting their conversation.

They all looked towards me but Esme answered, "10:00am dear. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh no, it's fine you. You don't have to." I assured her.

"I want to." She said and headed to the kitchen.

Carlisle followed soon behind her. Rosalie went in the direction of the garage. Alice and Jasper headed out side. And Emmett and Edward came and sat by me on the couch.

"So, what were you talking about?" I asked trying to sound casual about it.

"Uh nothing." Edward said to quickly.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"We were talking about how you are alive and a werewolf." Emmett shrugged.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Emmett!:" Edward shouted.

"What? What'd I do?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing Em. It's okay." I assured him.

It wasn't okay. I didn't like them talking about me. I can understand their curiosity though. I would like to know the same things they did. How am I alive? I hadn't thought of that question yet. But now, I can't get it off my mind. How am I alive? I got bit by James. A vampire. I should be dead. Since I'm not, how am I a werewolf? I do not have the gene in me. None of my family does! Or so I thought. I don't know anymore. Was my whole life a lie? Were Charlie and Renee even my real parents? I don't have the answers to the questions that are racing through my mind. But I will. Soon.

Standing and walking towards the door, "I have to go."

Dancing into the room Alice says "Don't you want to eat before you go?"

"No. I'm not really hungry." I opened the door and stepped out.

"I'll drive you home than." Edward says, keys in hand.

"No. I'll run." I took off behind a tree to keep them from seeing as I discarded my clothes. I tied them around my ankle, like I saw the boys and Leah had theirs, with the hair band I was using to keep my hair up.

Okay, how am I supposed to do this. I racked my brain for an answer and finally found one. I was mad last time I phased so I just got to get mad again. I thought about my life. I thought about how I endured the pain when Edward left. I thought about how Victoria made me live in fear. I thought about the sudden turn of events. I thought about how my life might be a lie. And I phased.

It felt like my bones were breaking for a second. I felt it all as they changed, grew bigger. I felt as they snapped into place. I felt as they burned. And it was excruciating But then it was gone. Only there for a second, then vanished.

I ran. I just ran. None stopping. I couldn't feel the presence of anyone else. That was strange. From what Jacob told me someone was always patrolling. Worried, I planted my paws firmly and turned. I started toward La Push. Running under the cover of trees. Out of sight of the human eyes. Avoiding all trails, not risking exposure.

I made it to right outside Sam and Emily's house, still under the cover of trees. I did what Sam told me to do before. I thought about happy thing to calm myself down and phase back. I thought about spending time with Angela. I thought about my favorite book _Wuthering Heights._ I thought about the days in Jake's garage.

I felt my bones shifting again. It was just as painful as phasing into a wolf. I was on all fours and, of course, naked. I untied the clothes from my ankle. I got dressed then grabbed the hair band and put my hair back. I started walking, barefoot, into Sam's and Emily's huge backyard. I guess that's one benefit from living in the middle of the forest where no one else does, you have a big yard. That and you don't have to worry about anyone seeing you as a beast.

When I got to the front door I stormed in angrily and saw the whole pack sitting there eating muffins. Except for Embry. He wasn't here.

"Angry women alert." I heard Quil mumble. I glared at him.

"Calm down Bella. What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" I shouted. I didn't care if I was being mean or bitchy. For first time in my life.

Sam visibly shrunk in his seat, obviously not liking my tone. "Uh yeah, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that my whole life is fucked up! Everything was fine until this happened! Until I turned into this _thing_." I yelled.

"Bella, we can't control who phasing. I'm sorry that you have to be like this. Just calm down." Jacob tried to calm me down by saying that but it didn't help at all.

"No Jacob. I will not '_calm down'_. My life was going great. I had everything I wanted. But then I phase!

Now I have to hide! I don't want to keep part of myself hidden from everyone! And I shouldn't have to. I shouldn't have phased." I was seeing red.

"Really? That's stupid of you to say considering you wanted to be a leech! You know you would've had to hide then to?" Leah was on her feet and screaming right back at me.

"I know! And I admit I was stupid for that. I don't know how I could _ever_ wanted that. No, wait I do, it was because I was blinded by the dazzling abilities of vampires! And I don't want this!" I only told the half truth. I really didn't know why I would've wanted to became a vampire and hide part of myself from the world. But it wasn't the dazzling that made me like Edward. What I felt toward Edward was really love. But that's all changed now.

Leah walked until she was standing right in front of me, "And you think we do? None of us wanted this! We all had lives before this too! You know, me and Sam were together before this. We were **happy. **Then this curse changed Sam and we started growing apart. He was sneaking out at night, missing dates, leaving randomly. Until he finally left me. Then I find out that he was dating my cousin. My cousin of all people! I was so mad I phased in front of my father! I made him have a heart attack. I _killed _him. Now I have to live with that. I have to live with the regret. I have to live with hearing Sam's thoughts about how much he loves Emily. I have to live with being a bitch because I can't get rid of my bitter feelings. So if you ask me, you have it better."

My heart twinged with guilt for yelling and I felt sorry for her but something in me didn't stop, "Yeah? You have **no idea** what I have had to go through."

"Then tell me. I'm sure everyone would love to know about all the things you how to go through." Leah smirked. **(A/N please pretend that the pack knows basically nothing that has happened since she was with Edward.)**

She didn't intimidate me so I told her, "I'm sure you know how my parents are divorced. And how I stopped my visits with Charlie. Then came her because I wanted my mom to be happy with her new husband. I thought my life was horrible until I met Edward. When we started dating I was on cloud nine. One day Edward decided to take me to watch his family play baseball. Three other vampires showed up. I had to go to Phoenix with Edward's brother and sister because one of the vampires was a tracker and decided to make me his game. He called why we were there and said he had my mother and if I went to where he instructed me he would let her go. So I went to my old ballet studio. Guess what? He lied. He didn't have my mom. I tried to run. He, of course, got me and threw me, busting my head open.. He stepped on my leg breaking it. He was video taping the whole thing so Edward would find it and avenge me. It was his sick joke. Edward showed up and tried to stop James, the vampire, but he wasn't strong enough. James escaped his hold and bit me. Edward's family showed up and killed James." I wasn't finished but I stopped there to look around the room. I found that several of the pack were shaking. Leah had stepped back two or three steps. Emily had tears pouring down her face. I always saw that Embry was here now and he was one of the shaking ones.

Then I continued, "Things went back to normal after that. My eighteenth birthday came and the Cullen's threw a party for me. It was just me and them. I got a paper cut while opening one of my presents and a drop of blood fell. Jasper, the newest member to their vegetarian life style, lost control and attacked. Edward stopped him but after that he was distant. I knew something was wrong. After school one day he walked me into the forest and told me he was leaving. Misunderstanding I asked him to give me a week to prepare. He said that it was just him and his family leaving. He said he never loved me. He made me promise not to do anything reckless then left. I tried to follow him but I gave up. I'm sure you remember, Sam, finding me in the forest. After that I went into a zombie stage. As most call it. I went through life mechanically. Not eating. Only talking when need be. I couldn't sleep because my dreams were plagued with nightmares. I'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night. The first few times Charlie would run to see if I was okay but soon he just got used to it. He threatened to send me back to Renee. I told him no, I'll start hanging out with friends again if he wants. So I asked a girl, Jessica, to go to a movie with me. Afterward we saw some bike dudes by a bar and I went up to them. Halfway to them Edward popped up. It sounds crazy, I know. But it was like he was there. He told me to turn around. He told me that I promised not to do anything reckless. And I reminded him that he broke his promises so I could break mine. After that I tried to think of more reckless things. I found motorcycles and brought them to the only mechanic I know. Jacob. Jacob worked on them while I sat and talked with him. I got to meet Quil and Embry one day while we were in the garage. Remember that guys? Jacob took the pain away. He made that hole in my heart disappear. When I wasn't with him the hole teared back open though. While me and Jacob were driving in my truck we saw Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry on the cliffs. When I saw you push Embry of the cliff I slammed on my brakes and told Jake we needed to call for help. He laughed and told me that they were cliff diving. That's how I found out about 'Sam's gang'. Jacob soon starting ignoring me. I found out he joined your 'gang' Sam. I'm sure you all remembered how I found out about you. And you know what happened after that." I finished. I lost my point about how my situation is worse and just told my story. I didn't know how much they knew so I told them all of.

"Bella, you said this James bit you?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I showed them the bite mark on my wrist. Someone growled. I didn't catch who though.

"Then how come you're not a vampire...or dead?" He questioned.

I threw my arms in the air, "I don't know."

"I still don't see how your situation is worse." Leah told me.

"I had to give everything up. I don't know who my real parents are. I don't know if I have siblings. I don't know why I was given up. Hell, I don't even know if they're alive. My whole life as been a lie. Leah, I'm not saying my life is worse than yours. I don't want to fight you. I'm sorry for yelling. I was just so mad. I guess I need to get better at that." I sighed.

"Oh, uh it's okay." I could tell it was diffcult for Leah not to start yelling again. And I understund. She has all this bundled up angry and pain. And she doesn't know how to get rid of it.

"So, when are we going to start looking for my parents? And Embry's real father." I asked.

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter but I'm not sure if it's any good so please review **


	10. Chapter 11

**Embry POV**

"So, when are we going to start looking for my parents? And Embry's father?" Bella asked like it was the simplest topic ever.

I've wanted this question answered so many times. I want to know who my father is. I'm excited to know. But I've never had the courage to ask or start looking myself.

"First of all, Bella, have you even asked your parents if they are you real parents?" Sam questioned.

"Well, no..."

"You should do that first than." He told her.

"I'll do that soon. First, Embry would you like to take a walk with me?" Bella asked me.

"Uh...um...ye-yeah of course." I sounded like a total idiot.

"Well come on than." She giggled.

I got up from where I sat and followed her outside. We walked into the forest. We didn't talk, just walked in silence. Bella finally stopped and sat on a fallen tree. She patted the spot next to her, indicating for me to sit next to her. Which I did.

"So, Embry." She said putting her elbow on her knee and resting her head on her hand tilting her head to where she was looking at me. "What's your favorite color?"

"Brown." I answered immanently.

"Why?" She inquired.

"Because it's the color of your eyes." I shyly admitted. I wasn't used to this. Talking to a girl. Yet here I was talking to the most beautiful girl on the planet.

She giggled, "Well thank you."

"Your welcome?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. "What's yours?"

She shrugged, "It varies."

"What is it today?" I wondered.

"Blue."

"Why?"

"Blue is the color of many beautiful things. The ocean, the sky, and many more." She explained.

"Yeah. You're right. Um..What's your favorite food?" I questioned.

"I don't really know." She had a strange look on her face.

"Come on. You have to know your favorite food." I said playfully.

"My favorite food is shark." She answered. I felt my jaw drop.

"Shark?" I asked. I was utterly shocked.

"Yes, you'll have to try it sometime."

"Uh, okay." I really didn't want to eat _shark_. I wasn't even sure if that was legal. I felt my face pinch up into a disgusted look.

Bella busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I questioned confusingly.

She didn't answer though. She continued laughing. God how I loved her laugh. It was the most beautiful sound that there ever was and is.

She started gasping for breath and had tearing slipping down her face.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She didn't stop so I place my hand on her back.

"Bella? Please calm down. What's wrong?" She just shook her head at me as her breathing started to even back out. She wiped the tears from her face,

"You okay? Why were you crying?" I was quick to question. I was worried about her.

"I was laughing so hard I cried." She assured me.

"What's was that funny?"

"You actually believe me when I said my favorite food was shark." She let out a small giggle and had a brilliant smile on her lovely face.

"Wait, so you mean you were lying?" Well at least that make more sense than her favorite food being shark.

"Oh lying is a strong word. I was simply joking."

"Joking or not it was still mean." I pouted.

She trailed her finger along my lip that was sticking out. It continued to tingle even as she lifted her hand away.

"We should get back. It's getting late." She stood

I looked up and saw the sky through the branches and leaves on the trees. The little bit of sky could see was orange. Ah, it was getting late. When talking to Bella time seemed to vanish. Like a magic trick. On second it was noon the next it was sundown. I calculated in my head and found that we had to have been out here at least three hours. It didn't seem that long at all.

"Are you coming?" Bella called already thirty or so feet away.

I jumped up and ran to catch up with her. I looked at Bella and saw that the glow of the setting suns light made her face look absolutely gorgeous.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella questioned me catching me staring at her.

"If I was to lie I'd say nothing important really. But to tell the truth I was thinking about how gorgeous you are." I replied. Normally, I'd be way to shy to say this to a lady. But with Bella it seemed natural.

She dunked her head blushing, "Hey hey. Don't hide from me." I said as I lifted her chin up with my hand.

We gazed into each others eyes. I leaned my head down until I was inches away from her lips. I stopped to give her a chance to pull away but when she didn't I bent my head down all the way and our lips met. Sparks flew. That's what it really felt like. It felt like our lips were being shocked, but not in a painful way. Our lips moved in sync. This wasn't my first kiss but it was by far the best. My tongue snook out of my mouth and traced her bottom lip begging to be let it. Her mouth opened automatically. We battled for dominance, both trying to gain control. After a while we pulled apart breathing heavy.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Agreed," She replied "Come on. Let's get back."

As we started walking again I felt her hand slip into mine. I smiled to myself. We soon made it back. We walked through the doors and everyone stopped talking and their eyes shot to us, none of them missing how we were holding hands.

"Um, I better go. It's late and Charlie's probably worrying." Bella said, gave me a small hug, then walked out the door. We all heard her noisy truck pull away.

Nobody talked for about five minutes and I stood their awkwardly.

"Tell us all about it!" Quil exclaimed.

"Yeah, did you kiss her?" Paul questioned. I looked down embarrassed.

"You did!" Jared exclaimed.

"Bad Embry, you know you're not supposed to kiss a girl on your first date. Much less before you've had your first date." Seth teasingly chided.

"Embry, sit down and tell us what happened this instant." Quil ordered. Sighing, uncomfortably, I sat down. Jacob looked uncomfortable too. I remember when I told him about Bella and I imprinting on each other.

_When I got back from racing Bella to the treaty line everyone was still there._

"_Dude, what happened?" Asked Quil._

"_Nothing, I just brought her to the treaty line and the Doctor Vampire picked her up."I replied._

"_How are you going to tell Jake about this?" Sam inquired._

"_I'm just going to go in there and tell him." I said marching inside with confidence. When I got to Jake's door my confidence vanished and was replaced with nervousness. I didn't want to hurt him. Or make him at me. I pushed the door to his bedroom open and walked in. _

"_Hey man. What's up?" Jake said. He was half sitting up in his bed._

"_I just wanted to see how you were doing." I lied._

"_Embry, I see that look on your face. I know you're lying. You're about as bad at lying as Bella." He laughed._

"_About Bella...we uh well sorta imprinted on each other." I nervously scratched the back of my head waiting for his reaction._

"_You what! Embry that's not fair! You can't. You know that I __**love**__ her." Jacob yelled. For once I was glad he was hurt. That way he couldn't hurt __**me. **_

"_I know Jake but I can't help it. You know imprinting is not something I could control." I tried to reason with him._

_He sighed, "Yeah I know. I just wish it was me instead." _

"_Sorry man." _

"_Nah, like you said, it wasn't your fault." _

"_Well I'm gonna go." I said standing up and leaving. _

Looking back on it he actually took it a lot better than I thought he would.

"Uh, well we just walked into the forest, sat down on a fallen tree and talked." I answered.

"Come on, give us more detail than that." Paul whined.

"She told me her favorite food was shark." I really didn't want to tell them what happened but I knew they would find out anyway from either me or Bella when we phased.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Colin exclaimed.

"That's what I thought. Turns out she was joking."

"So how'd you get to kissing?" Asked Quil anxiously.

"Well we were heading back here because we saw that the sun was setting and while I was lost in my thoughts Bella managed to get a few feet in front of me so I ran to catch up. She was standing in a spot where the sunset shone through the trees and illuminated her face beautifully. I was staring and she caught me and asked why. So I told her. Then it just happened." I told looking down embarrassed the whole way.

"Oooooooooooo." The guys chorused. Even Jacob.

Emily joined in the 'Try to embarrass Embry as much as we can' contest as I like to call it.

"Who kissed who?" She asked excitedly.

"I kissed her."

"Was it open mouth?" Looks like Brady entered the contest too.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"" They sang.

"Embry's got a girlfriend!" Colin, Brady and Seth childishly sang.

"Just you wait until you imprint, then we can see who's laughing." I simply replied.

"Alright, nobody has to patrol tonight because we just got done with the Newborns so this one and only night I'm taking the chance and letting you all go home and get a good night's rest. Meet back here tomorrow at lunch." Sam ordered the alpha command in his voice.

As the pack left and went to their various homes and I went to mine I smiled. Life was, in the moment, great.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please...**


	11. Adoption

**Hey all! I've been updating a lot lately. Haven't I? Or maybe not. Anyway, someone sent me a message (I'm not going to name anyone because that person knows who he/she is) telling me how I shouldn't be writing because my age. I don't even know how that person knew my age but that's not the point. Yes, I'm rather young. Younger than most on here probably. But I am very mature for my age and can handle criticism or anything someone throws at me. So please, do not bash me because of me age. I can understand if you think I am a horrible writer and you can tell me that if that's what you think but do not blame it on my age. And please don't just not read my stories because my age. Thank you. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was in a daze while driving home. Embry and I had kissed. It was magical. Like something out of a fairytale. But when I was kissing him I couldn't help but to compare him to Edward. And even to Jacob. Edward's kisses were cold and held back. I knew that was because he didn't want to hurt me. I was, after all, a very breakable human then. Jacob's kiss was soft but full of passion. It was an eager kiss. Embry's kiss was full of love and sweetness. It was gentle but not in the 'don't hurt her, she's breakable' type of way. It was the perfect first kiss in my opinion.

I pulled into the drive way next to Charlie's cruiser. I shut off my trusty truck but stayed in the cab. I took a couple deep breaths trying to calm myself. I was about to go in there and confront my dad about my what I think to be adoption. After a few minutes of calming breaths I went inside.

"Bells?" Charlie called out. Of course, who else would it be?

"Yeah!" I called back. Walking into the living room where he was watching his game.

"Can we talk?" I fiddled with the hem of my dress. I was still wearing the same one Sam gave me days ago. I probably stunk too. I'll need to take a shower after this.

"Sure Bells, about what?" Charlie had a confused look as he turned off the TV.

"Am I adopted?" I straight out asked.

"You might want to sit down." His sad look already gave be my answer but I sat anyway.

"Renee and I didn't want to tell you this. We didn't want to hurt you. Yes, Bella, you're adopted." Charlie had a look of nervousness on his face as he spoke, "Renee and I found out that she couldn't get pregnant but we wanted a child so we looked into adoption. We found this nice couple near California that was giving away their baby girl. We automatically knew that we wanted you." He stopped there.

"Where did they live in California?"

"They lived on a reservation. Kind of like the one in La Push. They were the Uniki people. They didn't tell us why they gave you up. Renee and I didn't understand why they would either. They weren't having finical issues, they had a nice home, but most of all the looked at you with love in their eyes. I've tried to figure it out but I couldn't. There was no reason, that I could see, as to why they were giving you up. They didn't ask for an open adoption either. You know, where we would send them pictures of you and things like that. They only had one request." He looked like he was remembering something.

"What was it?" I questioned.

"That we took you here. To Forks. They never did tell us the reason for that either. I didn't and still don't get it. But when you were one your mom got tired of Forks and took you to live in Phoenix. I couldn't leave because I felt that it would be doing your birth parents a wrong." He shook his head.

"What are their names? Are they alive?" I asked. My mind reeling.

"Mike and Jane Polk. I don't know if their alive or not. Like I said, they didn't ask for an open adoption so after we left with you, we never saw or heard from them again." He looked up at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"We didn't want to hurt you. We love you like you are our own." He pleaded with me to understand.

"I would've been okay. I could've handled it." I stood.

"Bella, please. Don't be upset." He followed in my action of standing.

"Whatever." I started toward the stairs when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"We just didn't want to hurt you. Please believe me Bella. We only have your best interest in mind." He begged me to listen, to understand.

"Don't talk to me...Charlie." I shook his hand off and bounded up the stairs.

When I got to my room I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. I knew I probably hurt his feelings but I couldn't help it. They should have told me! I sat on my bed shaking, not with tears, with anger. If I didn't calm down I was going to phase right here in my bedroom. The problem is I don't think I can calm down. I had to get out of here. I didn't want to go back down stairs to face Charlie. I walked over to my window, pushed it open and looked down. It wasn't far. I could make it. Jake did that one time. I threw my legs out the window to where they were dangling over the edge and I was sitting on the window seal.

Hesitantly, I jumped. I landed crouched over with one of my hands on the ground. It felt like I was in a movie the way I jumped. Then again my whole life seemed to be that way. Vampires, werewolves, secret adoptions. Tomorrow maybe I'll meet a unicorn and go on an adventure to candy mountain or whatever it's called.

My whole body felt like it was vibrating as I took off into the forest. I didn't even have time to undress as I felt the pain that signaled my phasing. Again, I couldn't feel the presence of anyone else. I didn't bother on checking up on them this time though. I just ran. I ran and ran and ran. I didn't stop for nothing.

I have no clue how long it's been since phasing but the sun was rising and my legs or paws were burning. I collapsed onto the ground panting. I looked around and I was still, somehow, under the cover of trees. I wonder what someone would do if they found a giant wolf in the middle of the forest. I didn't have much time to think as I pasted out.

* * *

**I'm not sure if the Uniki tribe are even real but they are in my story! You pronouce it U-na-ki with the U and I long sounding. Review please.**


	12. Race

**Did you like the last chapter? I sure hope so. Review please.**

* * *

**Bella POV-**

I woke up with a start from my nightmare only to be assaulted by others thoughts,

_Is she okay?- Seth_

_Sam, what's wrong with her?-Jared_

_Poor Bella-Colin and Brandy_

_Bella wake up, please wake up- Embry_

I felt something nudging me and jumped to me feet. I turned my massive head and see that I was in the forest with the pack surrounding me. That's when I remembered the events of last night. The conversation me and Charlie had flashed through my head. I howled out in rage.

_Bella you need to calm down- Jacob_

_Sorry-I thought. _

_Think of something happy Bella-Sam instructed._

_Uh, I would rather not phase back here.-I stated._

_Why?- Sam questioned._

_Well, I don't have clothes with me.-I looked down embarrassed. _

_Bella sorry but you're going to have to get used to phasing in front of us. We all had to. Even if it is uncomfortable.- Sam's mind voice held sympathy. _

I uncomfortably looked around.

_Can't we just wait until we get to your house? I mean, how am I going to get back?-I asked Sam_

_Okay, fine.- Sam sighed._

_How long did I run last night anyway?-I wondered._

_Canada- Quil answered._

_Oh- I turned on my paws and ran. _

_Race ya!- My mental voice shouted._

_Hey! That's not fair! You cheater!- Seth cried as he ran to catch up with me._

_It's not cheating if there are no rules!- I let out a bark like laugh. _

__Jacob and Sam were running by my side now. The rest of the pack still behind us. I didn't dare look back and slow myself down though.

_Dang, you run fast!-Mentally screamed Paul. _

_You can't beat me Bella- Jake sounded smug. _

_Oh, yeah?- I increased my speed but so did he. And Sam fell behind._

Jake and I swerved through the trees both trying to get the lead. We were neck to neck when I shouted in my head,

_Jake! Look behind you!_

Surprisingly he did and ran smack dab into a tree. I heard the pack laughing with me as he fell on his big doggy butt.

_Hey, no need to call my butt names!-Jake tried to catch back up._

I skidded to a stop right before I ran out of the trees and into Sam and Emily's backyard. The pack soon following.

_Victory!- I cheered._

_Can someone go get me clothes?- I then asked._

I turned my head as I felt them all phase. I really didn't feel like seeing them naked. Embry I wouldn't have minded seeing naked though...I gave myself a mental slap. I didn't need to be thinking about that! We just started dating. If we even were dating...I saw Leah come out of the house with a dress. Is that all I can wear now? Dresses?

"Here you go Bella. Remember think happy thoughts." Leah placed the fabric on the ground then turned to walk back to the house.

I thought happy thoughts and soon enough phased. I got dressed and bounded towards the house. As I walked in I grabbed a chair next to Embry and Jake. I put my arm on Jake's shoulder.

"So Jake? How'd you like losing?" I casually asked while grabbing a muffin that was placed on the table.

"I only lost because you cheated." He grumbled.

"Sure sure." I used his signature words.

"Dude, you have to admit she's fast." Quil backed me up.

"Sure sure." He pouted.

I grabbed his lips and pushed them into a smile.

"Aw Jakey-Poo that frown upside down." I used a baby voice and we all laughed. Except I think I heard Embry growl.

"Leave my face alone." Jake whined. I dropped my hand and ceased my laughing.

"You okay Bella?" Embry placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Why wouldn't they tell me?" I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Bella, you heard Charlie. They didn't want to hurt you." Said Embry softly.

"I need to talk to Renee. May I borrow your phone Sam?" He nodded his head at me. I got up and walked over to where the phone hung on the wall and dialed the familiar number.


	13. Ninjas

**Enjoy and Review :) :) :)**

* * *

"_Hello?" Her voice came over the phone._

"_It's Bella." I said. I could tell the pack was listening do to the silence._

"_Oh, hi honey! How are you?" Charlie obviously hasn't told her. Oh Charlie must be worried. Eh, I'll call him after this._

"_Why didn' t you tell me?" I asked._

"_Tell you what?" Her child like voice chirped._

"_That I was adopted!" I screamed into the phone. I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew it was Embry from when I felt the spark._

"_How did you find out about that?" She timidly wondered._

"_I just did. Now why didn't you tell me?" I yelled. I wasn't happy and if it wasn't for Embry being here next to me I would be shaking like mad._

"_We only wanted what was best for you." Renee was quick with her replies._

"_Oh sorry. I didn't realize that not telling me I was adopted was in my best interest. I didn't know living my life as a lie was 'for the best'" Sarcasm dripped form my voice._

"_Bella, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad!"She begged just like Charlie._

"_How do expect me to not be mad about this? Well whatever. Don't talk to me again Renee." I was about to hang up when I heard her talk. _

"_You might be able to ignore me but you can't ignore Charlie. You live with him!" She laughed._

"_Not by the end of today I won't. I'm eighteen and can move out if I want to and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" I shouted_

"_Oh really? And where are you going to go? You can't go to Edward. He left you once and he'll leave you again! Everyone will!" Renee has never been rude to me but now she's horrible "You're trash! Nobody can ever love you. You're plain, ugly, and just unlovable!" One that note she hung up._

I stood there shocked. She was **never** like that before. I felt my knees buckle and give out. My chest heaving as the hole that was so well patched ripped open.I knew what she said was true. I am unlovable and everyone will leave. I wrapped my arms around my stomach trying to hold myself together as I stood. Tears streaming down my face I looked at everyone's face. They all had sympathy and anger at the same time.

"Bella, what she said isn't true." Embry said standing next to me. I walked to the other side of the room and turned to face them.

"Yes it is!" I cried.

"No it's not." Seth shook his head.

"You're not plain. You're beautiful." Jacob told me.

"You're certainly lovable." Quil said.

"You're caring, loving, and selfless." Colin and Brandy chorused. It's a little creepy how they do that.

"We all love you Bella." Embry said truth in his eyes.

I couldn't believe them though. Edward had told me the same thing before he left. He probably just came back because he was bored and needed his toy to entertain him.

"Lies. You all lie. Why do you lie?" I questioned backing out the door.

"Bella please, listen to us." Jared begged.

"We're not lying." Paul assured.

Could I trust them? I wanted to. I really did. But I don't know if I can. They've help me. They've been there for me. There's no reason not to trust them. There was also no reason not to trust Edward. Or Charlie and Renee. But the Cullen's came back. They said they loved me. And I believed them. I believe the Pack. I will not let what Renee said bring me back to the vulnerable little girl I was when Edward left. I can't let it.

I nodded, "I-I-I'm sorry. It's stupid to cry." I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It's not stupid. Bella, you've been through a lot. But we're here for you. If you ever need anything." Emily said. I didn't even notice she was here.

I walked back inside when I realized I was standing right outside the door still.

"Bella, not one of the things she said was true. But is what you said true? Are you really going to move out?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah. I don't know where I'm going to go but I can't live with Charlie anymore. It just doesn't seem right." I shook my head.

"Well you're always welcome to live with us. We have a extra bedroom." Emily invited.

"Oh, no. I couldn't impose like that."

"Nonsense! You wouldn't be imposing at all. We'd love to have you stay." Emily looked at Sam, "Right Sam?"

"Of course. It's no problem at all if you would like to stay with us." Sam assured.

"Oh I don't know." I shook my head.

"Bella, where else do you have to stay?" Emily had her hands on her hips.

"Well I could just, you know, sleep in my car or find a abandoned warehouse." Sleeping in my truck was fine with me.

"Bella, there is no way we are going to let you be homeless." Sam gave me a stern look.

"No. I can do this on my own." I was determined.

"Bella, this isn't a time to be stubborn. Please just listen to Sam and Emily." Embry looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I know he didn' t like the idea of me being homeless. I would ask him if he wanted to get a house or apartment with me but he is only seventeen and not a legal adult. He also just turned seventeen four or so months ago.

"I can and will do this by myself." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm going to go tell Charlie. He probably already has people looking for me." I sighed.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Embry stepped forward.

"I'll come to." Jacob followed Embry's action.

"Okay, meat back here in two hours though. The elders want to talk to us. Mostly Bella though." Sam ordered.

"Okay, split!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me as if I'd gone crazy. "What? That's something I've always wanted to say." I shrugged. They just shook their heads and chuckled a little bit.

"Come on you two." I said as I started walking. I didn't hear no foot steps behind me though and looked to see Embry and Jake eating muffins. I sighed, walked over, grabbed their ears, and pulled them out the door.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go!" They shouted. And I did. Once we got to the truck.

"There is absolutely no way we're all fitting in that." Embry pointed at the cab.

"I'll take back." Jake said and hopped in.

I soon was in the drive way of Charlie's house.

"Ready?" Jacob asked at my window.

"Yeah." I took a big breath and walked in the house. "Charlie we need to talk, again. I'm moving out." I said cutting to the chase.

"What? Bella you can't!" He looked livid.

"Uh, yes I can. I'm an adult, remember? I get my stuff whenever." With that I walked right back out the door, Jacob and Embry on my heels.

"Well that was quicker than I thought." Jake said.

"Yeah, we still have an hour and a half before we have to get back. What do you want to do?" Embry questioned.

"Ice cream!" I screamed. We pulled out of the drive with C Charlie yelling after us. That certainly was quicker than I thought it would be but I didn't feel like the screaming and tears. So I made it fast and easy.

"What kind would Ms.?" Asked the ice cream guy that was eying me.

"Strawberry." I said and looked at Embry and Jake expectantly.

"Vanilla." Embry said at the same time Jacob said, "Chocolate."

As we walked out licking our ice cream cones I laughed.

"What?" Jake quizzically looked at me.

"If we combined our ice cream we could have neapolitan!" I exclaimed.

They chuckled. We were almost done when I shouted, "Wait!"

"What?" They asked together.

"How much longer do we have until we have to get back to Sam's?" I looked around.

"Twenty minutes why?" Jake questioned.

"I have a plan." I proceeded to whisper my amazingly awesome plan to them.

"Okay." They sighed while I squealed.

We took two fingers with each hand and got some over our ice cream on them and put it on our face like you often see people do with dirt or black ink in movies. I jumped in to the back of my truck, crouched down and peeked over the edge with my eyes like a spy. We parked a block away from Sam and Emily's and tip-toed with our back pressed against the trees as we made it to their house. I put one finger up then two then three and we dashed toward the front door. We stooped right outside the door that was open and moved to the side so that if any of them were to look they wouldn't see us. We were still unnoticed. I signaled them with my fingers again and I ninja rolled into the house followed by Jake and Embry. By now they noticed us and were staring. We quickly stood. Embry one my right, Jake on my left.

"Hello. This is secret agent Jacob and secret agent Embry. I, myself, am secret agent Isabella. We are the neopolitan squad. We believe you have something of ours." I said with a serious tone.

Sam stood, "Nice to meet you, this is my squad . We preferred not to be named. What is that we have that's yours?" He played along. In fact they all were. The sat there with very serious looks one their face.

"I believe you have captured our precious Alberfliginstein." I replied.

"I don't recall anyone by that name." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't you? I know he's here. You just got to tell be where he is." I demanded to know.

"I'm sorry but I do not have him." Sam shook his head.

"Really?" I clicked my tongue. "I guess we have to do this the hard way. Boys." Embry, Jacob and I pulled from our pockets our ice cream cones. They didn't have anymore ice cream in them though. We pointed the pointy part at them and 'fired'. I 'shot' Sam while Embry 'shot' Paul and Jacob 'shot' Jared square in their heads. They dropped to the ground and Emily fell to her knees next to Sam and 'cried'. The three of us bit of the pointy part of the cones.

"Now tell us where he is." I glared at them.

"We don't know!" Cried Seth as he fell next to Jared. Embry had 'shot' him too.

"Please don't hurt us." Colin and Brandy begged together. Again with that! It's freaking me out. They dropped to their knees and 'cried' over the guys 'death'. Leah soon followed suit.

"That was fun!" I jumped up and down clapping. I felt like London Tipton. Everyone got out of their positions and laughed.

"What's going on?" We turned our heads to see the Elders standing, except Billy he was in his wheel chair of course, in the door way.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Awesome? Horrible? **


	14. Elders

**Hey, here's another chapter. Hope you like it..review.**

* * *

**Bella POV-**

We stopped laughing, "Nothing. Just having some fun." Sam sat back down in his chair, us following his actions by taking a chair of our own. They have a really big table. It's one of those round tables that chairs go all around.

"Sounds like it." Billy smiled.

The elders took a seat, "Let's start this meeting, shall we." Sir Quil said.

"Yes we shall. First we want to know how have the patrols been going? Have you found anything unusual?" Sue asked. She took the place of Harry when he passed.

"No, everything has been fine. Nothing strange." Sam shook his head.

"Good good. Now, have we figured out why Bella has joined us?" Billy questioned.

"No, but we are figuring that out. We were about to start the process." Sam replied.

"Bella? Do you have any clue as to why you're a wolf?" Sue inquired.

I nodded my head taking a deep breath, "I'm adopted."

The elders eyes seemed to pop out of their heads and their jaws hung.

"Are you sure?" Billy wondered.

I nodded again, "Yeah. I asked Charlie when I got home last night. He admitted I was adopted. He says that when they found out Renee was unable to have a child they looked into adoption."

"Do you know where your birth parents live?" Sir Quil spoke.

"Yes. I'm not sure if they're still alive though. They live or lived on a reservation in California. Their called the Uniki people." I answered.

"Do you think that they maybe too have the gene?" Billy glanced at Sir Quil and Sue.

"Possibly. I have never met any Uniki people to know." Sue nodded her head in agreement with Sir Quil.

"Bella, do you have any information as to where they are or how to contact them?" Billy looked at me.

I shook my head, "All I know is that they lived on the Uniki reservation and their names are Mike and Jane Polk."

"Have you thought about taking a plane trip down there to see if they are alive?" Sue asked softly.

"No no. I haven't thought about that." I sighed.

"I think you should go as soon as possible. Don't you agree?" Sir Quil questioned.

"Yes. I'll go down as soon as I get the money." I hung my head.

"I'm sure Charlie will give you the money to go meet or learn about your real parents." Billy assured.

"She's moved out of Charlie's house. She doesn't wish to speak to him at the moment." Embry said for me grabbing my hand. I gave him a grateful smile.

"Oh. Well Re-" Billy started only to be cut off by Jacob.

"She won't be any help. She said some things to Bella.." He trailed off.

"What kind of things son?" Billy looked at Jake but he wasn't the one to answer.

"Horrible things. Mean names. Untruthful words." Leah muttered.

"Well than. Where are you staying Bella?" Billy's eyes wondered back to me.

"No where until I can earn enough money to get an apartment." I sighed. "Newton's store isn't nearly going to pay enough. I'm going to have to get another job. And I guess I'll go to Washington Community college because there is no way I can pay for all that. Plus it will be easier with my pack duties." I, for what felt like the hundredth time, sighed.

"You can always stay with us. We don't have much space but you can take Rachel and Rebecca's old room." Billy offered.

"Oh no. It's fine." I declined.

"You could stay with us if you like. We have an extra room." Sue nodded.

"No, really. It's okay." I put down her invitation also.

"She's dead set on doing this by herself. She insists on sleeping in her truck until she has enough money. We already told her she can stay here but she refuses."Sam told.

"Bella! You don't need to be sleeping in that old thing." Billy looked at me disapprovingly.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I waved my hand in the air in a 'shoo shoo' motion.

"Okay, for now. But if you don't have a suitable place to live with in a month you're going to live with one of us." Billy allowed.

I didn't want to argue but a week simply wasn't enough, "Give me a month. I already have six hundred dollars. It's winter also so Newton's store won't be open as much so that gives me time to work at my other job. I'll have another four hundred by the end of the month. Newton pays a good amount. Ten dollars per hour. I normally work three days a week with four hours a day. In a month just from Newton I'll have four hundred eighty. That's a thousand and eighty dollars.. And with another job I'll have even more for gas, food, and anything else essential."

"True. But how are you going to juggle pack duties, two jobs, and schools. It's getting close to finals and you're going to have to study a lot Bella." Billy stressed.

"I can handle it. At Newton's we don't get much people during the winter so I can have extra study time there if I need. I'll ask my new boss at where ever I work if I can work the days I don't work at Newton's. With the pack I'll do night shifts if I'm aloud. I'll do them every night if you want me to. If it's some pack emergency I'll just have to tell work I don't feel well and take off. I can do this." I argued back. Though I wouldn't call it arguing.

"Okay. I'll give you one month _if_ you can tell me this. How are you going to take showers and all that?" Billy's eyebrow raised.

Oh crap. There's no way I can have a bathroom in my truck. I don't want to admit it but he's got be there. I sighed, shook my head, looked down, and shrugged.

"Bella, it's not a bad thing to ask for help." Sue's eyes were gentle.

"You've never been a kid Bella. You've always done everything by yourself. But every now and then things just come up that we can't handle on our own. Not even you." Billy reasoned.

"There's no need to feel bad or weak for asked for help." Sir Quil told me.

"I don't need your help though. There's got to be a apartment less than six hundred a month. If I find one I can pay one month's rent. Please excuse me." I got up and walked out. I'm being rude I know. But I know I can do this on my own. As I pulled out of the drive I soon saw Jake's rabbit and Sam's car following me. I laughed a bit and shook my head.

Trust them to follow me. They most be squished in those cars. I pulled over. They followed. We all got out of the cars.

"Really? You followed me?" I clicked my tongue.

"What kind of friends would we be if we let you go apartment hunting on your own?" Seth's grin was wide.

"I have one question. How did you all fit in those two cars? Are you clowns or something?" I pointed to the two five seat cars.

"It wasn't comfortable. I'll tell you that." Jake grumbled.

Jared and Quil, for some reason, looked like they were in pain.

"Are you two okay?" I pointedly looked at them.

"They miss their imprints." Leah stated.

"Oh, why don't you go get them? They could come with us. It'll be fun!" I suggested.

Quil and Jared looked at one another. "Can we borrow they truck?" Jared gestured toward my truck.

I didn't say anything just threw him the keys and they drove off.

"I'm glad I haven't imprinted." Colin and Brandy said, yet again, together.

"How do you do that?" I threw my arms up.

"Do what?"

"That! You just did it again! Do you share a brain or something?" I asked exasperated.

"No. That would be silly." They said in unison.

"Does anyone else find this weird? Or is it just me?" I looked around.

"We've learned to get used to it." Embry put his arm around me. It was nice. I felt safe and secure with him. I was about to reply when my truck almost hit me.

"Jared! You are never and I repeat _never_ driving my truck again!" I yelled at him with my hand on my hip.

"Sorry Bella. Anyway, which car is who going in?" He changed the subject.

"Well I'm obviously driving my car. And Sam his. And you yours."Jacob said like that helped any.

"Okay. Well Seth, Colin, Brandy and Quil go with Jake. Quil sits up front because he's bigger than you three. Jared, Paul, Kim and Emily can go with Sam. Emily up front and you three in the back I would suggest with Kim in the middle. Leah, Embry, and Claire can go with me. If that's alright with Quil." I quickly looked at him and he nodded. "It's going to be cramped in all the cars. But if you don't mind Leah, can you hold Claire on your lap? Or no wait. Claire can go with Quil in Jake's car just set her on your lap Quil." I ordered and we all squeezed into the cars we were assigned. I let Embry drive my truck so I could sit between him and Leah.

"So Leah, what do you like to do for fun?" I questioned.

"Fun? I don't really know. I'm with the pack all the time so whatever they do I go along with it." She shrugged.

"Really? So you don't do anything on your own time?" I gaped.

"Just listen to music and study." I did not expect Leah to be so...so I don't know. I just didn't expect her to be like this.

"Well then. We're going to find out what you like to do."

"How's that?" She looked at me sceptically.

"We can just try a whole bunch of random things and see what you like. Kim and Emily can join us. It'll be like a girls night. Sound fun?" I asked.

She nodded smiling. Leah isn't really the bitch she comes off to be. That's just like her tough exterior. Really she's just a quiet girl that goes along with anything. Almost anything that is. But she does stand up for herself and her loved ones. I imagine if I was her I'd be bitchy too. She has a reason to be but I don't think she's handling things the best she could.

Currently we were on our way to the one and only apartment complex in Forks. If they didn't have affordable prices I'll have to go search in Port Angeles and wake up extra early to get to Forks on time for school and work. And pack things.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? That's all they said on the way here. I swear their more of a baby than Claire." Jacob complained about Colin, Brandy and Seth when we got there. I just chuckled. We all walked into the 'Managers office'.

"Hello, I'm looking to rent an apartment." I told the man at the desk.

"Only four to an apartment Ms." He said looking at all of us.

"Oh no. It's just me living in the apartment. They're my frie-family." I stopped myself from saying friends and said family instead. Because that's what they were. My family.

"Oh, well than. We have a one bedroom apartment available. Three hundred a month. Here's you application. Bring it back to the front office when you've filled it out." He handed me a average sized packet of papers.

"Thank you." We walked out and headed back to our cars. We decided on going to eat dinner at the diner everyone goes to in Forks.

We got one of those eight seater tables than pulled another table of six up against it then pulled a high chair for Claire. After we ordered I looked at the packet.

"Does anyone have a pen?" I asked.

"Yeah." Quil slid a pen over to me. I answered the questions. Have I been arrested? Am I employed? Who's my employers? And all that stuff.

"Uh, guys?" I looked up from the packet. There was one question I couldn't answer.

"Yeah?" Embry asked. He already knew what I was going to ask though because he had his arms wrapped around me, his head rested on my shoulder and he was reading while I filled in the answers.

"I don't really have a phone number to put down."

"Put down mine and Jake's. We'll tell you if we get a call from him." Emily instructed me.

By the time I was done with the packet we were all done eating.

"You guys can head back. I'll just drop this off and talk with the manager. It will close in-" I looked at the clock. It was 6:00pm, "An hour so I still have time. Embry, Leah, do you mind going with me?" I didn't want them all to come. It wouldn't have had bothered me but Claire looked like she was about to fall asleep already. So I told them to go home and we'll meet them there.

I dropped my application off and he looked through it. He said he'll call sometime tomorrow to tell me if I get the apartment. When we got to Sam's and Emily's we heard laughing from the backyard so we went back there. There were tents set up and a little fire pit.

"What the-?" I questioned.

"We're having a campfire!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah. Jared and Paul are off doing patrol but you and Leah with switch of with them in a few hours." Sam said to me and I nodded, took a seat and joined the campfire.

* * *

**We I think this chapter is bad. Sorry about that. Please review still.**


	15. Cliff Diving

**Hey all. In this chapter I'm going to do a not to big time skip. Sorry if you're one of those people that hate time skips. **

* * *

**5 MONTHS LATER-**

**BELLA POV-**

I grabbed my keys as I rushed out the door. I was already late getting to graduation. I have ten minutes to get there and find my place in line.

The past few months have been hectic. Between school, two jobs, and the pack I barely had time to breath. Mr. Berty let have a day off because my graduation. He was my second boss. I worked part-time as his assistant. His was a manager for some company that I didn't really care about. He wasn't mean but he most certainly wasn't great. He payed good though, so who was I to complain? With both my jobs I had almost a thousand a month. Which was plenty for me. I've earned enough money to buy a plane ticket out California and my flight is tomorrow.

Things with Embry have been wonderful. We haven't done anything more than kissing though. We are young and don't want to rush into anything even though we know we love each other. There hasn't been any pack problems as far as unwanted visits from nomads. Paul imprinted. On Jacob's sister. When Rachel came to visit it was love at first sight. Like all imprinted. Except for mine and Embry's. I seem to be the exception for a lot of things.

We found out who Embry's father is. Turns out he's Sam's brother. So he is the third in command now. Sam first, Jacob second. Jake still hasn't stepped up to the plate and took his lead role like he's suppose to.

I got out of my truck and shrugged on the ugly yellow gown. I rushed to where everyone was suppose to meet.

"Over here Bella!" I heard Jessica called

Gratefully I walked over and took my spot behind her. She chattered away with me not really paying attention.

Things with the Cullen's and I have been splendid. They treat me like family and I treat them the same. Rosalie and I are what you can call friends but we're not really close. Leah and I have gotten super close. She's my best friend. Alice and I are close but she's a vampire and I'm a werewolf. We can't really spend much time together. Emmett, Jasper and Edward are like my brothers. I can tell it's still hard for Edward but he's doing well. Esme and Carlisle are like my parents.

I haven't talked to Renee since that last time on the phone. Charlie and I talked. But I didn't move back in like he wanted and I refused to think of him as my dad.

"Isabella Swan." I heard them call my name and I walked up the steps to receive my diploma. There was _very_ loud cheering from the pack. And I, of course, blushed.

When everyone's name was called and the principal announced how proud he was,yellow caps rained down. I didn't throw mine but I did take it off. I walked to where the pack was standing. Embry picked me up, spun me around, and kissed me. God how I loved his kissing.

I heard some of the pack fake coughing. We pulled apart and smiled.

"Congrats Bella!" Most of them shouted.

"So where do you want to go to celebrate?" Leah asked hooking our arms together.

"To my bed." I replied yawning.

"Well that's no fun!" She pouted.

"How about we go cliff diving? It's actually sunny out and we should take advantage of that." Suggested Jacob.

"Yeah! That sounds fun. Do we all still have our bathing suits at Sam and Emily's from last time?" I asked.

Yeps and yeahs came from the pack. We all piled into our cars and headed toward Emily's.

"So Bells. How's it feel to be out of high school?" Leah nudged me.

"Awesome. Maybe I'll have time to breath now." I smiled.

"Well with eight hours of your day free plus the two hours you studied you have ten free hours that you didn't have before." Embry put in.

"Thank gosh." I sighed. It will be nice to have some free time. I literally had none. It was wake up, go to school, go to work, eat dinner and clean, patrol. On the weekends I put in extra hours or studied. I needed the extra hours because I had to get a plane ticket. And I needed to study.

We ran into the house and got in our bathing suits. The guys wore regular swim trunks. Leah wore a strapless purple two-piece. Emily wore a one-piece, yellow. Kim wore a one-piece, red. Rachel wore a one-piece, green. They had to wear one-pieces because their body needed some more covering up do to the chilly water. I wore a blue two-piece that criss-crossed in the back.

We walked to the beach and up to the cliffs.

"Who's going first?" Paul asked.

"Not me!" The three youngest, Seth, Colin and Brandy shouted.

Jacob, Paul, and Quil got an evil glint in there eyes and I knew what they were going to do. So I stunk up behind Jacob and pushed. He flew off the cliff and into the water below. I then did the same to Quil who grabbed Paul's arm and in turn pulled him in with him. We could here them curse as they fell and laughed.

"We'll go next." Sam wrapped his arms around Emily and Jared around Kim. They jumped at the same time. We heard the girls scream on the way down. Colin, Seth, and Brandy looked at each other, shrugged and catapulted off the cliff.

"Who am I suppose to jump with? You pushed my man off the cliff!" Rachel pouted. We didn't let the non-werewolf imprints jump by themselves just in case. But Rachel loved cliff diving just as much as anyone else.

"I'll jump with you." Leah hooked her and Rachel's arms and jumped. They screamed on the way down. I waited a few seconds after I heard them splash then took my turn. I was known for theatrics when it comes to cliff diving. I ran and jumped. While in mid-air I did three spirals before going back into the diving postion right before I hit the water. I swam to the shore where the others were waiting.

"We got to go. I just got a call from doctor vamp and he says we need to meet at their house as soon as possible." Sam rushed out. Wait, how'd he bring his phone? I didn't worry about it as we walked quickly back to his house.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it wasn't that good. I'm sorry. Review?**


	16. Conversation

**Hey peoples. Enjoy :) :)**

* * *

**BELLA POV-**

We were running towards the Cullen's house. We were all in wolf form and weren't aloud to phase back unless told by Sam. Nobody talked. Or thought. It was complete silence as we ran. We broke through the tree's and trotted up to the Cullen's who were waiting outside.

"Thank-you for coming. Alice has had an interesting vision." Carlisle spoke.

_What was it?-Sam _

Sam's thoughts were directed toward Edward knowing he'd be the translator. Edward didn't say anything as he had a look of pure concentration. His concentrated look soon turned into on of aggravation.

"I can't hear their thoughts." Edward hissed.

"Not any of their's?" Carlisle's eyes drifted towards us then back to Edward's.

"No." He huffed.

"Well we'll have to figure that out later. Sam, would you mind?" Carlisle's asked Sam.

_I'm going to phase so we can communicate. Jacob, Embry,Bella come with me.-Sam ordered._

The four of us went behind the tree's to return to our human forms. We shortly came back into view in the guys wearing their swim trunks and me wearing my two-piece.. We hadn't had the time to grab our regular clothes. The Cullen's stared at me, especially Edward. I forgot they've never saw me in a bathing suit much less a two-piece.

"Sorry about our clothing. We were cliff diving when you called and didn't bother grabbing regular clothes." Sam apologized.

"No, no. It's quite fine." Carlisle assured. I squirmed under Edward's gaze. Embry saw and growled in the general direction of Edward as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms over his. Leaning my head up Embry gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Now, what was the vision your seer has saw?" Sam quirked his eyebrow.

"Oh yes. You see, the Volturi will come for Bella." Carlisle sighed.

My blood ran cold. The Volturi is going to take me. I realize that we told them I'm going to be changed after graduation but they can't change me now that I'm a werewolf. I'll die.

I felt Embry growl behind me as did most of the pack.

"They can't change me. I'll die." I whispered but I knew everybody could hear me.

"We know. That's the problem. We're going to have to reason with them. And if they don't listen. We're going to fight." A sad looked marred most of the Cullen's faces.

"We'll fight. They're not going to take my Bella." Embry growled.

"How many are going to be with them? How long do we have to prepare?" Sam's questioned were quick.

"They're just going to bring the guard with them. Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, Renata, Chelsea, Afton, Heidi, Santiago and the leaders themselves Aro, Ciaus, and Marcus." Carlisle spoke.

"We out number them still. This will be easy." Embry said.

I shook my head and answered for Carlisle, "It won't be easy at all. Most of them have special abilities. Jane can make you crumble under her gaze making you believe you're on fire. Alec can take away all your scenes. Renata is a physical shield. She can shield any attack. She'll be protecting the leaders. Marcus can see bonds. Aro can see all your memories, every touch, word, action. Chelsea can manipulate bonds. She can make you think that I'm your enemy. Heidi has the power of persuasion. She can make someone see what they most desire. And Demetri is a tracker so we can't run or hide."

"Oh shit." Jacob mumbled.

"How are we going to fight them?" Sam worried.

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't know. I've asked the Denali coven, who are also 'vegetarian' to fight with us and they've agreed to fight. I don't ask that any of you join us in this fight. Because this can very well be a suicide mission."

"I'm fighting." Embry stated.

"Me too." Jacob said.

I looked behind me to see all the wolves nod.

"Looks like we'll all be fighting." Sam said.

"I don't think Bella should be there during the fight." Carlisle informed.

"What? I'm fighting. There is nothing you can say or do to make me not fight." I stubbornly said.

"Bella, you will not fight." Jacob looked me straight in the eyes as he spoke. The alpha command rung in his voice. Everyone heard it.

It had no effect on me. I stepped out of Embry's arms and looked at Jake, "I am fighting Jacob Black. Now step back." My tone was strong as I felt a sence of power running through me. Jake automatically took a step back. His face held shock as did everyone's.

"How'd you do that?" Embry stared at me jaw a gap.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "How long do we have until they get here?" I turned my attention back to Carlisle.

"Three weeks." He said in wonder at what I just did.

"I'm going to be gone for two days. I'm going to California to try and find my real parents. My plane leaves early in the morning tomorrow." I informed.

"Oh. Well good luck. I guess this conversation is over. We'll call you if anything changes." Carlisle dismissed.

With one last glance at the Cullen family I turned and ran behind the tree's. Undressing I phased.

_Bella you can go back to your place and get some sleep. Someone will cover your shift tonight and while you're gone.- Sam_

_Thank you Sam. Bye guys. I'll see you when I get back- me_

_Bye Bella- everyone but Embry_

_Call everyday you're gone-Embry_

_I will-me _

_I love you-Embry_

_Love you too- me_

I phased into my human form. I was only going to be gone three days. Half-a-day to get there. And half-a-day to get back. But when you're away from your imprint for any amount of time it hurts. I walked into my apartment,crawled into bed, and slept.

* * *

**What'd you think about this chapter?**


	17. Ache

**Here's another chapter. I'm writing this on five hours of sleep in the last forty-eight hours. Stupid bad dream kept me up yet again -sigh- Enjoy**

* * *

**BELLA POV-**

I woke up to the early birds chirping. I stumbled out of bed and to my small ugly green puke colored bathroom. I wasn't aloud to paint any walls or put wall paper up. But oh well. At least I have a place to live, right?

I turned the shower nob to cold. I stepped in and jumped shivering. Well that did the job. I'm fully awake now. I stood there just letting the water run over my body. It wasn't cold anymore. It never really was though. It was just the quick shock that made my body think it was cold. I don't really get cold anymore, do to being a werewolf. I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair but despite the instructions I didn't repeat the process.

Stepping out I grabbed the towel I had hanging on the bar and wrapped it around myself. I walked in to my okay sized bedroom. I got out simple jeans and a tee. I grabbed my bag from under my bed. I had already packed a suit case for my trip a few days ago and now I just added the stuff I had to leave out before. Shampoo, conditioner, tooth brush, hair brush, ect.

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I was engulfed my a warm hug as soon as by door was open.

"Embry! What are you doing here? You know I have to leave. It's already 5:00am. My flight leaves in three hours and I still have to go throw security and all that annoying things." I pulled back where I could look at his face.

"I thought I'd drive you to the airport and wait with you." I explained.

"Thank you." I gave him a peck on the lips. He pouted but I ignored him and hopped into my truck.

He threw my bag, yes I only brought one bag, into the back and hopped into the passengers seat.

"Are you nervous?" He asked as I pulled out.

"Yes. But I'm excited to get to met my real parents, if they're even alive. I'm disappointed I couldn't find any history on them." I had a slight frown on my face,

"I know how I felt when we were so close to discovering who my father is. My stomach was twisting itself into knots." Embry shook he head.

"Aren't you glad to know though?" I grabbed his hand on the seat.

"Of course I am. I was just scared then. I'm actually happy my father is Joshua Uley. Like we've discussed before. He was never there for Sam."

"Yeah. I guess he was the best option. Well not best option as a father figure but as a choice to have to find out about. You get what I mean right?" I babbled.

"I get what you mean." He chuckled.

The two hours it took to get there flew by. I drove around trying to find a spot until I finally found one. Embry had already offered to drive my truck back to Forks and to come to pick me up from the airport again when it was time. We walked into the crowded airport holding hands and him carrying my bag.

We went to the area where the people on my flight were suppose to wait and found a seat.

"Tell me, why did you want to get here an hour before your flight?" Embry had a quizzical look on his face.

"To spend more time with you." I lied.

"You didn't even know I was coming." He countered.

"Maybe I'm a physic." I shot back playfully.

"I thought the pixie was the seer." He teased.

I laughed, "I don't know why I wanted to get here early. I guess it was because I wouldn't have to rush."

"Oh, by the way the pack told me to tell you they loved you and will miss you and to call." Embry relayed the message.

"Tell them I love and already miss them. And I promise to call." I nodded.

"They also told me to give you this." He handed me a cell phone.

"Oh my god! I can't accept this." I frantically shook my head.

"Bella please. You don't have one. Just let us give you this one thing." He pouted.

"It really is to much." I pointed out sighing in defeat.

"Good, glad you like it. It has all the packs cell phone and house phone numbers. Including the imprints. The le-Cullen's also put their numbers in there. Jacob let Billy add Charlie's number too." He told me.

I quirked my eyebrow, "Since when did little Claire get a phone?"

He chuckled, "Okay, mark Claire out of the list of imprints phone numbers."

"Thank you." I said truly thankful.

"No problem, baby. You better get going. Only half an hour before your plane takes off." He stood pulling me up with him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. I kept my head buried in his chest until he pulled my face up to his. The kiss was passionate and had a roughness to it. Not a painful roughness. We pulled apart.

"I'll miss you." He whispered.

"I'll miss you every hour of the day, every minute of the hour, every second of the minute and every nanosecond of the second." I quietly said.

"Love you." He squeezed me.

"Love you too." I pulled out of the comfort his arms provided. I grabbed my bag and walked away glancing back only once to see him give me a small wave which I returned.

I lost sight of him. I went through the procedures before getting on the plane my chest already aching for my love.

* * *

**What do you think? Btw sorry about the uncreative chapter names. Review pretty pretty please. **


	18. NeRvOuS

**BELLA POV-**

I walked off the plan. The flight was uneventful. I sat next to a teenage girl, maybe fifteen, and she listened to her ipod the whole time. That I was grateful for. I hate when on a plane some stranger tries to make conversation with you. It's usually awkward.

I hailed a taxi to take me to the nearest car rental. I watched as the California scenery rushed by. I remembered the days when me and Renee would go to the beach and play in the water or build sand castles. I missed those days. Even though she's not my real mother she's the only mother I have ever known.

I paid the taxi driver and walked into the car rental place. I was glad I only brought one bag.

"Hello Ms. How may I help you?" A women about thirty asked.

"I would like to rent a car." Duh, why else would I be here?

"Okay, I'm going to need to see your ID and drivers license." She put her hand out. I dug through the top patch on my bag and handed them to her. I filled out everything she asked me to and finally I was driving in my rented blue Hyundia Genesis Coupe. It was a nice little car.

Now, where should I go first? I pulled into a random parking lot and looked at the map. The reservation was about an hour away from where I am now. Looks like it's gonna be awhile. I sighed. It's only two in the evening so I have plenty of time to get there before the sun sets. But I was tired. I drove anyway.

I was giddy with butterflies fluttering in my stomach as I drove onto the reservation. It seemed everyone had stopped what they were doing and was staring at my truck. I had no idea if Jane and Mike were even alive and if they were I didn't know where to find them.

I pulled over on the side of the road. I hope that's not illegal. I got out as two men walked toward me. The very first thing I noticed is that everyone had ivory skin like me. Strange.

"Hello. Um, do you know anything about Jane and Mike Polk?" I fidgeted nervously as the men got into hearing distance.

"Yeah. Kind folks they are. Who are you to be asking?" The taller man with short black hair asked.

"I'm a friend of theirs. Do you happen to know where they live?" I uncomfortably asked. Normally I wouldn't just pull over and ask a stranger for help but I really needed to find them.

"Yeah. Just go straight down. Their the last house on the street." The shortest man with similar hair to the other guy and hazel eyes, eyed me suspiciously.

"Thank you." I climbed back into my truck and drove until I reached the last house on the street. It was a nice house. Made of wood logs so it looked more like a cabin.

As I reached the door I nervously raised up a shaking hand and knocked three times. The door pulled open to reveal a man. He was about 6'2, he had green eyes, mahogany short hair. I knew he was my dad.

"Are you Mike Polk?" I questioned looking up at him.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" He asked.

"Your daughter." I replied.

* * *

**Really short I know and I'm sorry. But I'm not to happy right now.**

**I babysitted my younger sister twice as much then my brother babysitted her yet he got more money them me. A lot more. Also I told my mom I need a new computer and she said I had to save up my own money to buy one. So I've been saving up every single penny I get to buy a new computer. But then she goes out and buys my brother a brand new on and he didn't have to spend _any_ of his money. Plus he just got a new computer last year when mine's five years old. Now is that fair? Because if it is please tell me so. **

**Rant over :). Please review**


	19. TWIST

**Bella POV-**

"Isabella?" He asked his face held extreme shock.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Come in, Come in." He gestured for me to step inside which I did. I followed him into what looked to be a living room. It was moderately big. It was painted a orange color which I thought was weird for a living room but I guess it fit.

"Jane! Jane! Come here!" He called, "Have a seat." So I sat. I wasn't really uncomfortable just really nervous.

"What? I was co- Oh we have a guest." A lady that looked to be 5'7 with black hair and natural red highlights emerged from the kitchen.

"Jane dear, this is Isabella." Mike, I still wasn't comfortable with calling them my dad and mom because I don't know them, smiled hugely.

Shock spread over her features. "My baby?"

I nodded. She squealed and ran to hug me. I quickly stood up just in time.

"Oh Isabella. I've missed you. Look at what a beautiful young lady you've grown to be." She admired and I blushed.

"Thank you." I accepted the compliment.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the couch next to her as Mike sat on the chair to the left of me.

"Now tell me, what are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"Um, well, you see, I kind of turned into a wolf." I rushed out.

"Oh dear. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. Tell me, have any other...powers...showed up?" Jane pondered. Wait, she expected this to happen. And powers?

"Um, well..." And I explained everything that happened with the Cullen's, Pack, Charlie, and Renee. It came out like word vomit. I get that a lot when I'm nervous and is one thing I hate about myself.

"So, this Edward boy, couldn't read your mind? And Jane of the Volturi couldn't hurt you?" Mike asked.

I nodded.

"Ah, that's one of your powers." Mike pointed out.

"Wait, powers? I didn't know werewolves had powers." I stated.

"My dear, you're not a werewolf." Jane shook her head.

"Then what am I?" This just keeps getting more confusing.

"You are an witch."

**[A/N half of you will probably stop reading my story now but I wanted this twist. Sorry if you don't like it.]**

I was frozen. A witch? I'm a witch? Is that even possible? How many mythical creatures were there on this insane planet.

"A wi-t-t-tch?" I stuttered out.

"Yes, my dear, you're a witch. As am I." My mother told me.

"Why?"

"Why are we witches? Well I'll tell you the story." My mother started. "It was long ago when witches, werewolves, and vampires existed. Witches were created by the Sky God and Earth Goddess. One day they were watching over man kind as usual when the villagers started believing that witches existed when, in fact, they didn't. So the Sky God and Earth Goddess decided to make a species of witches in hopes that the villagers would stop killing innocent people. The Sky God and Earth Goddess summoned all the other gods and goddesses. The Earth Lord, he controlled all that was underground. The Goddess of Love and War, she was the most fearsome goddess. The Moon God was called Lord of Destiny, he was master of all seasons and he decided the fate of the dead. The Sun God also known as Judge of the Heavens and Earth. His light enabled him to see every misdeed. Lord Wind, he could read peoples fate. They all came together and combined there power to create witches. Something went wrong though and vampires were also created. They couldn't do anything about the vampires though as they ran a muck. Killing more innocent people then the villagers ever did. When they realized what more harm they did then help they created the wolves. The wolves took care of most of the vampires but couldn't control them all. During this whole time witches hid and discovered their powers on their own. That is how witches, werewolves, and vampires alike were created." Jane told. I was stunned by the story. It was quite amazing.

"So are there any other mythical being I should know about?" I questioned.

"Fairies. There are fairies." Mike added. I was utterly shocked. Fairies! Really?

"Seriously?" I'm sure my face displayed my emotions perfectly.

"Mike! Stop it! No, dear. There are no fairies." Jane assured. Mike chuckled.

"Why'd you give me up?" I spoke quietly.

Jane sighed, "We didn't want to. Really, we didn't. It wasn't safe here though. Someone found out about us and we had to go into hiding for quite some time and we didn't want to risk you by keeping you."

"Oh." I wasn't mad. Shocked still. But not mad.

"How long will you be staying?" Mike asked.

**[A/N Omg, I just realized I made her parents names that were already in the original book. Sorry, it totally escaped my mind!]**

"Just the rest of today and tomorrow. I got to get back so I can practice."

"Practice for what?" Jane wondered.

"The battle. The Volturi are coming for me, as I told you." I said sadly.

"So, you're going to fight the Volturi?" Mike inquired.

I nodded, "The Cullen's and the wolves are going to help me. Along with the Denali coven of vampires who also feed off animals."

"From what you told us the Volturi are very powerful, yes?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, very." And I went on to explain their powers. The cell phone that Embry had given me rang as I finished my explanation. Alice's name popped up on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked as when I flipped the phone open.

"_Bella, I got good news and bad news." Alice's urgent voice came over the phone._

"What's the good news?" I didn't want to hear the bad new so I was stalling.

"_Carlisle thinks that with you phased the other wolves will also be protected by your mental block." Alice stated. Yeah, that was very good news. _

"What's the bad news?" I was slightly nervous.

_Alice sighed into the phone, "The Volturi changed their decision. They're bringing the whole entire Volturi. That'll be a little more then fifty experienced fighters. None of the others have powers except the one's you mentioned that one day but still, they are trained fighters. It will be hard to take them down. They're going to out number us by twenty-eight"_

I gasped, "What? Alice there's no way we're going to win. This is a _**suicide mission.**_ I can't risk your lives. I'll just go with th-" I was cut off by Alice's frustrated voice.

"_Bella! You won't go with them. All of us are well aware that we will most likely die and we are willing to take that risk."_

"Alice you _**can't**_!" But I was met with the sound of an empty line. I sighed in aggravation.

"What's wrong?" Jane's eyes were wide.

"The Volturi have decided to bring more members. We're going to be out numbered by twenty-eight. It's a suicide mission. We're all going to die."

Jane and Mike shared a look before Mike spoke, "Bella, the witches on this reservation will be willing to fight. I'm sure of it."

"Oh no no no. I can't put more peoples life in danger." I frantically disagreed.

"Why don't we let them decide. Mike go call a meeting." Jane shooed Mike off.

"Really do-" I was cut off by her.

"Isabella, you are our daughter and everyone here will want to protect you."

"I have a question." I said.

"What is it?" Jane looked at me.

"Why did I turn into a wolf if I'm a witch? What other powers do I have? Is there anything that I should know about witches?" I ambushed her with questions.

"You turned onto a wolf because your witch powers kicked in and took sense that vampires were near and since you didn't know about your powers and didn't know how to control them that was your natural witch reaction." She explained. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, the other witches are here." Jane jumped up as I stared anxiously at the door.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't well written and had a BIG twist. Hope you like it :p. Don't click the button that doesn't say review (I know that didn't make any sense. Get over it! Hehe)**


	20. Chapter Billion

**BELLA POV-**

I saw four girls and two boys walk into the house. Two girls looked to be sisters, they both had long waving black hair. There was a girl with shoulder length pure purple hair. The last girl had gentle brown hair curling down her back. One boy had brownish-red hair that went over his eyes in a side bang and the other had cropped sandy blond hair. They walked in and sat on the couches staring at me.

"Who's this?" The boy with sandy blond hair asked.

"This is Isabella." Jane smiled. The six of them had an expression of shock on their faces.

"Please call be Bella." I blushed.

Jane introduced us, "This is Natalie and Kaitlin, the twins."She pointed to the two black haired girls. "This is Makayla." She pointed to the girl with purple hair. "This is Rachel." She pointed to the girl with brown hair. "This is Branden." She pointed to the boy with brownish-red hair. "And last but not least this is Stephen." She pointed to the boy with sandy blond hair.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"You too." Most of them replied.

"Why is are we here?" Branden asked.

"Well..." Mike went on to explain my situation.

"I'll help." Makayla nodded.

"Us too." Natalie said gesturing between herself and Kaitlin as Kaitlin nodded in agreement.

"I'll fight." Stephen added in.

"Me also." Rachel chirped.

"I guess." Branden said.

I was very surprised. I hadn't said ten words to them yet they were ready to fight to the death for me.

"Good. Now, Bella. Would you like to know our powers?" Jane turned to me and I nodded.

"Fire." Natalie's hands lit up in blazing red.

"Ice." Kaitlin's hands turned to ice.

"Physical shield." Branden said.

"Telekinesis." Rachel said and the vase on the table next to be moved.

"Invisibility." Makayla suddenly vanished then reappeared.

"Transportation." I jumped when I found Stephen sitting next to me.

"Healing." My mother said.

"Forgetting." My father said.

"Wow. That doesn't sound much different than powers a vampire can have." I mused, "Don't you do potions and spells...?"

My father laughed, "No. They got witches wrong. We are just born with our powers and that's how we know whether or not we're a witch."

"Oh. So what's my power?" I wondered.

"You already know your powers." My mother told me.

"Power_**s**_**? **I have more than one?" I questioned.

"Yes. You have a mental shield and you transform." She explained.

She's right. I did already know that. But I had a question, "Can I transform into more than a wolf?"

"Yes. Any animal you want to most likely. Do you want to give it s try?" My father answered then asked.

"Sure." I followed them all out the back door and ran into the tree's. I thought about changing into a bird and felt my bones shifting. And then I was in the air. I flew out of the tree's and onto Makayla's shoulder.

"I take it you're Bella and not some random bird that's going to poop on me?" Makayla laughed when I squawked.

This was awesome! It was also weird. I was taking this so well. Though so were they. This is normal for them I bet. And mythical beings are normal to be to so I'm not surprised that I'm not totally shocked.

I flew back to where I took off my clothes, phased, put my clothes on, then ran out to be with the rest of them.

"That is so cool! You have an awesome power." Makayla was excited.

"I think be able to turn invisible is pretty awesome too." I giggled. It felt natural to be with them. Like they were more extended family. No, they weren't my extended family. They were my real family.

"Let's go inside. It's dark out." My mother rushed us inside.

"So, Bella tell us more about this fight." Branden had his two arms rested on his knees and his chin in his hands.

"Well, the Volturi are the vampire rulers. They control the vampire species. Humans aren't aloud to know about vampires and at the time I though I was human. So when I met them they told me I said until after graduation to be turned and if I wasn't turned they would kill me and the Cullen's. Obviously I'm not a vampire. We're going to try and reason with them but if they won't listen, we fight." I let out a sad sigh.

"When and where will it take place?" Rachel questioned.

"Thre-" I was cut off by my phone. I looked and it was Embry. My heart leaped and I hurried to answer.

"Embry!" I shouted excitedly into the phone.

"Bella!" He yelled right back.

"I'm glad you called." I sighed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but I've got bad news." His voice said.

"What is it?" I wasn't expected more bad news.

"The Volturi are coming sooner then we thought." He sounded stressed.

"How much sooner?" I worried.

"They'll be here in four days. You need to get home." He urged.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." I paced. This was really bad news.

"I miss you." His voice whispered.

"I miss you too. I love you and will see you soon." I quietly said back.

"I love you too. Bye." Just as I was about to hang up I shouted into the phone.

"Wait!"

"What?" His startled voice asked.

"I need to tell you something..." And I went on to explain how I was a witch, how we came to be, my powers, and about the other witches, their powers, and that they were going to fight with us.

There was a stunned silence for five whole minutes until he said, "Alright. That's great news. I'll tell the Cullen's, Pack and Denail's."

"Okay, bye." I hung up. And looked at everyone. "We need to leave. Now."

* * *

**Okay, here's my excuse about why this chapter isn't good, I'm about to fall asleep at the computer. Literally. Review!**


	21. Introductions

**BELLA POV-**

"What? Why? I thought we had two days?" My mother clearly confused.

"We did. But that stupid Volturi changed their plans and will be there in four days. Four!" I was pacing.

"You should all go pack your bag. I suggest you just bring one."

"Okay, we'll be right back." Kaitlin said and they ran out the door.

"Mom, dad, if you're coming you might want to go pack." They nodded and left. I picked up my bag that I, thankfully, haven't unpacked yet.

My parents came out a few minutes later. "We're ready."

Now just to wait for Kaitlin, Natalie, Stephen, Makayla, Rachel, and Branden. Ugh, I can't believe the Volturi! We should have expected this though. They know about Alice's power so they know to change their decisions. It's just so frustrating!

The twins were first to arrive, then the guys and finally Makayla and Rachel.

"What did you tell your parents?" My mom asked.

"We just told them it was an unexpected school trip that our group was going on. Because we won some prize." Rachel shrugged and the others nodded.

"Alright, sorry to rush but we got to go." I quickly walked out the door. "Who's car are we taking to get there?"

"You take the rental car you brought and we'll follow you. When you have dropped it off you can get in with us." My dad gestured toward the large van they had.

We took drove away. I was gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles were white. Like I have said before; vampires have the worst timing. This was suppose to be a fun trip where I found out where I come from. But no. Of course not. The Volturi had to ruin that! I

We soon enough had the ticket to the next flight which took off in twenty minutes. It took a lot of persuasion and even more money but we finally were on our way back to Forks. I quickly phoned Embry and told him when we were going to be there before I had to turn off my cell.

I was to antsy to sleep. So I bounced in my seat willing the plane to go faster. It didn't though. It seemed to go slower then ever. Like we were just sitting in the sky not moving at all. I cursed the Volturi in my mind over and over the whole time. They don't even do what's right. They kill innocents and break covens apart just because their need for power. That's one thing that's wrong with this world. Humans, vampires, witches, and werewolves alike. Some people crave power. Some thrive on seeing others suffer. Most people if they were aloud three wishes they would wish for beauty, money, and power. Then there are few people like me who would wish for no more hatred, end world hungry, and take away peoples want for war.

The plane landed and we went to the baggage claim. I scanned the floor for Embry. When I spotted him I bounded toward him and ran into his arms. He barried his face in my hair and I buried mine in his chest.

"I missed you." I murmured.

"Me too." His voice was muffled by my hair but I understood him.

I heard someone couch and turned around in Embry's arms to face my newly discovered family.

"Guys, this is Embry. Embry this is Makayla, Kaitlin, Rachel, My dad, Stephen, My mom, Natalie, and Branden." I pointed at each of them as I said their names.

"Nice to meet you all." Embry smiled.

"You too." They chorused.

"Are you Bella's boyfriend?" My dad asked intimidatingly.

"He's my soul mate." I corrected, "Now, if you wouldn't mind. We got a two hour cramped car ride ahead of us." We followed Embry to my truck. My parents and the twins squeezed up front with my dad driving, leaving the rest of us in the back.

I cuddled up to Embry and we all laughed together about silliness until we got to the Cullen's.

We all got out and Embry said to go inside so we all did and I was tackled my multiple people.

"Oh my gosh! I just got through the door! Let me breath." I pleaded. One by one they got off me until I was left with just Alice hugging me.

"I missed you so much!" She yelled.

"Alice! That's my ear you're screaming into! And I was only gone a day." I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I know. Embry told us about you being a witch. That's so exciting!" She squealed.

"If I have to cough again to get your attention I'm going to think we're not all that important." Branden joked.

"Oh sorry. This is Branden, Makayla, Natalie, Kaitlin, Stephen, Rachel, My mom, and My dad. My first family. This is Embry, Paul, Sam, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Colin, Brandy, Seth, and Jared. My second family. Last but not least are, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, My second mom, Edward and My second dad. They're my third family." I introduced everyone and they all seemed extremely happy that I called them my families.

After all the Hi's, Hello's, Hey's, Hiya's, and Nice to meet you's, we got down to business.

* * *

**I know, not that good. I'm sorry. Review?**


	22. The fight

**In the last chapter I forgot to introduce the Denali's! Just pretend I did. Please? Thank you!**

* * *

**Bella POV-**

They next three days were full of practicing and spending time with our loved one's. Who learned that I can shield the wolves minds as long as I'm in wolf form. Or rabbit form. Or any animal form. So it was decided that we were to go after the gifted Volturi. Seth, Colin and Brandy had Heidi. Quil had Chelsea. Sam and I had Renata. Jacob and Paul had Alec..Embry and Leah had Jane. After we killed the main guard we would try to kill the leaders. The Cullen's, witches and Denali's would fight the other guard. We're still out number though. Fifty-five to thirty-one. We all know that we might not come out alive. We all hope that we will.

We stood in the baseball field awaiting the Volturi. The wolves, including me were in the back. The witches in the middle and vampires up front. An eerie silence was washed over us. We all saw as the black figures emerged from the tree's. They floated toward us until they were fifty feet away. None of us talked but the Volturi looked surprised to see what creatures were standing in the back of our group.

Aro, Ciaus, and Marcus drifted from the middle of their 'team' until they were in front.

"Ah, Carlisle old friend! How are you?" Aro gleefully shouted.

"Aro, don't play games. We know very well why you're here and we won't let you take her." Carlisle responded.

"Dear friend, it does not have to be like that. Just hand over the girl and we will be on our way. No harm done." Aro 'reasoned'.

"Now, Aro. I know the promise my family made to you about changing Isabella. But you see, that is no longer an option." Carlisle tried to tell him.

"And why is that?" Ciaus sneered.

"Isabella has turned into a wolf. The wolves are sworn to keep our secret as long as we keep theirs." Carlisle explained. The Volturi haven't realized the witches. That or they thought that they were vampires.

"Well, that just isn't something we can have. We must kill all the wolves." Ciaus growled.

"Please understand." Carlisle begged. He didn't want a fight as much as anyone.

The leaders didn't respond. They drifted to the back of their guard.

We heard as Aro whispered a ghostly, "Attack."

The field irrupted into chaos the guard charging at us. We went towards them as well. Us wolves were trying to find our targets. Running with our 'partners' dodging swings and teeth. I looked to my left and saw Jasper taking on two vampires. He flipped one over his head and onto the ground in front of him. He tore of his head before doing the same to the other. Not a breath later he was fighting more.

I saw Rosalie throwing some off Esme. Alice and Edward were right next to each other killing. Alice checking the future and Edward reading minds. They weren't getting touched. Kaitlin and Natalie were at each others backs. Kaitlin freezing, Natalie burning. Branden was killing everyone that came in his path. His physical shield helping him. Makayla was there then gone.

I didn't get a chance to see what the rest were doing when I got hit from the side. I saw an unknown vampire and clawed at her. I put my paws on her and ripped her head off.

_Demetri's gone- Jacob reported._

_Chelsea's no longer a problem- Leah stated._

_Good. Take out anyone you can!- Sam ordered._

I looked to my right and saw my dad getting attacked by three vampires. He had one held down but he couldn't handle the other two. I changed my course and ran toward him. I instantly took one of the vampires heads off because he wasn't expecting me. But I felt a piercing pain in my shoulder. I howled out in but tore the vampires head off. I started burning but I didn't stop fighting.

I found Sam and we continued on. Smoke was all over and I could only hope that it was only the Volturi's bodies burning. I felt something jump on my back and bite my neck. Then it was gone and I saw Edward fighting the vampire that almost tore my head of. The pain increased and I was feeling weak but I couldn't stop.

Sam and I made it to Renata at the very back of the fight. She was just standing in front of the leaders so we jumped on her. She threw us off. I might me able to block mental attacks but I couldn't block physical attacks. I needed Branden.

I mentally told Sam to retreat and he did. I swerved around fires, past our enemies, determined to find Branden. A blood curling scream filled the air and I saw Alice pinned by four vampires. Jasper tried to get to her but two held him off. A metallic screech came as Alice's head was detached and thrown into a fire. Jasper roared with rage and fought ten times harder.

I saw red. I just watched my best friend get killed because of me. I tore anyone that came in my way. I got bit and I think a couple ribs broke but I didn't stop. Up ahead my mom was pushed from the side and her head too came off.

I howled. I wouldn't let anyone else die! I didn't think. I just moved. Taking down the Volturi was my only goal even if I died.

_Embry look out!- Seth shouted in our mind and I looked around until I found Embry._

He was fighting Jane. I charged towards them and tackled Jane. Jane flipped us over and had her hands around my neck. Embry hit her off me from the side. Embry tore at her neck which Alec saw. He cried out for his sister and took Embry down. I jumped on Alec's back and ended his existence. Jane screamed and jumped on me. She managed grab my front legs and pull. I howled out in pain. She tore them right out of their sockets. I couldn't get back up or fight.

I didn't know what happened after that as I fell into never ending darkness.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please**


	23. Last chapter!

**I'm skipping the rest of the fight. I'm going to start off at where they kill or don't kill the Volturi leaders...**

* * *

**EDWARD POV-**

I had Marcus's head in my hands. Emmett had Ciaus's and Carlisle had Aro's. Emmett didn't hesitate as he snapped off the white haired ancients head and threw him into the fire. Before I ripped Marcus's head from his body he whispered,

"Thank you, my friend." I paused for a split second then off came his head.

"Any last words _friend?_" Carlisle sneered. He wasn't normally a man of violence but loved one's were killed and he was vigorous.

"Carlisle, just let me go. I won't bother you or your family anymore." Aro pitifully begged.

"To late for that Aro." He snapped his head and throw it into the fire.

Every other fire was already put out and it was just Emmett, Carlisle, and me in the clearing. The others already left and went back to our house so we headed there.

We walked into a house full of crying forms.

"How many did we lose?" Carlisle whispered.

"Eleven." Someone sobbed out.

"Who?" Was Carlisle's response.

"Colin, Leah, Jane, Irina, Jasper, Alice, Natalie, Tanya, Stephen, Quil, and Bella." Esme was heaving hard with dry sobs. I don't know how she managed to get that through her lips.

I fell to the floor and sobbed myself. I didn't try to keep up my tough exterior. We lost half our family as did the rest of us. To many were lost to selfish rules and actions. Eleven. Eleven people gone. Most didn't get to experience a full life.

**Carlisle POV-**

I couldn't believe it as I heard the names of our lost loved one's. I lost two daughters, a son, two sisters, and six friends. Alice, Bella, Jasper, Tanya, Irina, Colin, Leah, Jane, Stephen, Quil, and Natalie. All amazing people. Gone. I wrapped my arms around my wife and sobbed.

**Emmett POV-**

No. No. No. No. NO. This isn't happening! It's not. It can't be.

**Sam POV-**

I breathed heavy in and out trying not to shed a tear. I looked around. I saw Jacob, Paul and Jared trying to console a weeping Embry though they were crying them self. Seth and Brandy were in the same position. Heads in their knees and shaking with tears. I've only ever seen them cry once and that was when Harry died. A tear rolled down my cheek.

**Rosalie POV-**

I've never cried, or sobbed, since I became a vampire. But this was to much.

**Mike POV-**

I was trying to make Kaitlin, Branden, Rachel, and Makayla feel better but I couldn't. Not when I just lost my wife.

**Embry-**

My heart was crushed. My soul shattered. My Bella. My beautiful, amazing, sweet, caring, loving Bella. Gone. I couldn't hold back my tears. I didn't even try. What's the point? I knew I couldn't live without Bella. I'll live so to speak but I'll be empty.

"Alright. Let's plan how we're going to stage their deaths. Alice and Jasper's won't have to be staged. We'll just move." The doctor vampire started. He had a grave look on his face and was shaking a bit.

"We can say Bella, Natalie, Stephen and Jane got in a car wreck. The kids were supposedly on a school trip. The parents knew that Jane and I went with them." Mike suggested. His face had a few tear streaks. I sobbed more as I heard Bella's name. I was about to object. Say that she's not dead but I knew she was.

"Irina and Tanya's don't have to be staged neither. We live to far out of town nobody will even realize they're gone." The tall black-haired male stated. I forget his name.

"Leah and Quil's parents know about us so they'll understand what happened. We'll have to figure out about Colin though. And we should probably make an excuse as to why they're dead. For the public eye." Sam said softly. You couldn't tell if he was or had been crying because his dark skin.

"Leah, Quil and Colin could be in the car that hit Bella, Natalie, Jane, and Stephen." Carlisle said. No one argued. "Okay. Emmett and Edward get Bella's truck and make it look like Natalie, Jane, Stephen and Bella crashed and rolled into a river or lake. But make sure it looks like it hit Leah, Colin and Quil before it went into the water."

"Paul and Jared go do that same to Leah's car. But don't make it roll into the water. Make it blow up. But don't literally blow it up. Just set it on fire." Sam instructed.

A hour later none of us had moved. We were waiting for them to get back. Just then the four of them walked through the door.

"You should get a call soon." The big vampire, Emmett I think, said.

"I already informed Leah and Quil's parent's of what happened and they told the police that they were missing and had Colin with them." Sam stated. Huh, I didn't notice when he called.

We all sat there weeping or dry sobbing. Nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

**I cried while writing this chapter. It's not that good but I tried. Hope you liked it because this is the last chapter. Review, review, review! Please. **


	24. Thanks for reading, I'll take requests!

**I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you had fun reading it. You can send me a request on what type of story you want me to write next and I'll take it into consideration. **

**Please, please, please, please, review! Tell me your likes and dislikes about this story and my writing in general. Tell me my strong and weak points in writing.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers-**

**YankeeGirlNJ**

**kenhat**

**narley410**

**Wolfwifey0611**

**QueenVamp**

**IAMMEMYSELFANDI**

**jleighhardy**

**sissam93**

**Kylie hawks**

**.H**

**As Clear As Black**

**And big thanks to my top reviewer Kathy Hiester**

**Thank you to all that added me to their favorite stories-**

**EclipseOfTears13**

**Twimore**

**mom4ver2004**

**Karebears1981**

**Luna Clearwater**

**BrittyAngel**

**Scarletag14**

**lilminx256**

**NadineWhitlock**

**Speedyraider**

**feebes86**

**c-h-l-o-e77**

**tanithbom08**

**JacobBlacklover2009**

**lizzieUley**

**Dominatus**

**Siwiutka85**

**VampireChik97**

**lka0110**

**DeathbatGirl**

**NadineWhitlock**

**knightshadow31**

**BellaItaliana8987**

**bellafan4ever**

**Kylahgk**

**Jaspersnumber1**

**Kylie hawks**

**sissam93**

**Hunniebee23**

**Cosmicwave**

**short-stacks-little-princess**

**JacobLover123456**

**hvnsllbbygrl**

**Sasibell**

**Thank to lizzieUley for added me to her favorite author's.**

**If I missed any please tell me so. **

**Big thanks to QueenVamp who was my beta for the first few chapters and got me started on writing. **

**Thank you to all my future reviewer's and to all the people that'll add me to favorite authors or add my story to favorite stories.**

**Hope you enjoyed my story and thanks for reading! **


	25. Three very annoying things

**I can understand how most of you will probably hate me for the ending to this story and that's okay. I get where you're coming from. But there are a few things that piss me off to no end.**

**One being people that speak for everyone. I get if you don't like my story ending yourself but _do not _say that _everyone_ will hate or does hate it. Because, just to let you know, I've already had quite a few people private message me saying that they loved the_ entire_ story.**

**Two being hypocrites. I absolutely hate it when people are hypocrites. For example, there's this one person that flamed my story. That's not what made me mad though. What made me mad was when I checked out this person's story. At the end of the second chapter was an author's note telling people not to flame her story because it's rude. You can't tell people not to flame your story but then turn around and flame someone else's. It's stupid. **

**Three being people that talk like they know everything. Don't speak like you know everything because you don't. No matter how much you think you do, you don't. **

**Those are the things that piss me off. That have to do with my story, anyway. So if you want to flame my story, go ahead. Just don't speak for everyone, be a hypocrite, and/or act like you know everything. **


End file.
